The Awakening
by minyeerac15
Summary: Robin has some problems to face and so does Maria. Will they face them together or will they drift further apart by trying to get closer. After some unexpected events take place there now a feud bigger than before stiring up between the families. I only hope that Robin and Maria don't end up Star Crossed Lovers, we all know that didn't end well...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I've wrote so many fanfictions, but I could never figure out how to publish them and now I have! I promise that I will be a fast updater so if some chapters are short (like this first one) it will be updateed fast. As soon as this one is posted I am going to hurry to post the other so enjoy! Oh and reveiws, rates, and ideas are very welcome!

**Chapter 1**

** -Nightmare-**

_**Maria felt a rush of wind go straight threw her as she woke up. It was so dark. It was so cold. She felt a sharp pain in her side. She shrieked in horrible pain as she grasped her side that she could now tell was bleeding. What happened, she thought. Suddenly, she heard someone groan. She then realized that there was another person with her.**_

_** "Maria?" A man said. Maria knew who this voice belonged to.**_

_** "Robin?" she replied.**_

_**"Oh thank god! Are you alright?" he asked as you could hear him trying to find his way to Maria in the pitch black room.**_

_** "No, I've been stabbed," Maria replied.**_

_** "What?" Robin asked as he frantically tried to make his way to Maria in the pitch black room. **_

_**"I**_ _**was-," Maria was cut off by the sound of metal hitting something, then Robin screamed.**_

_** "Didn't you hear her, Robin? She's been stabbed and you weren't there to help her!" a mans voice growled.**_

_** "Robin! Robin, are you okay?!" Maria yelled, but then she felt someone kick her.**_

_**"Shut up witch!" The man yelled. Then there was silence.**_

Then Maria woke up. It was all a dream. Tears were streaming down her face and she was breathing heavily. How could a dream have so much effect on her. Was it just a dream or something more. Why did it have to be Robin? Its always Robin. She sat up on the edge of the bed and tried to calm herself down, but her moment was put on hold when she heard a knock on the door.

So did you like it? This is going to be a very long story so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II has arrived! These are going to be short at first, but they with be getting longer soon! I hope you love it!

**Chapter 2**

** -Just Tell Me-**

Opening the door was the last thing she wanted to do because she already knew who it was. Coeur and Robin had came for dinner last night and Sir Benjamin had insisted they spend the night since it was so late. No one ever came up before nine in the morning and judging by the sun it was around eight so it could only be one out of two people and she knew which one it was. Maria quickly tried wipe the tears from her eyes, but she knew he would notice so she just went to open the door. When she did, there he was. Robin.

"Maria, I wanted you to come with me to-," he stopped and his glowing eyes rapidly change to dull and depressed. "Maria? Whats wrong?"

"What do you mean, Robin? I'm perfectly fine," Maria lied with a fake grin. Robin frowned and shook his head.

"No, Maria your not perfectly fine. You've been crying, why?" Robin asked as he entered the room and carefully shut the door behind him. Maria sighed and her eyes began to water. Why must it always be Robin? She hated to have Robin see her cry, but he was the only one who could ever comfort her enough to calm her down, so...

"Oh Robin, it was awful," Maria said as she flopped herself down on the bed. At this moment she realized she was it her night gown, but she decided it was to late to worry about it now and Robin didn't seem to take much notice. At least if he was he wasn't pointing it out.

"What was awful?" Robin questioned as he sat down on the bed beside Maria, who was laying down.

"A dream," Maria replied innocently. Robin groaned.

"Another one? Alright, these aren't dreams anymore, they're nightmares and you are going to have to tell someone about it," Robin said.

"I am, I'm telling you right now, aren't I?" Maria replied.

"I meant someone who could help," Robin said.

"You do help," Maria stated.

"They are still happening though, right?" Robin questioned sarcasticall.

"Well, yes," Maria sighed.

"Well there you go then. Anyway, do you want to tell me this one or is it going to be like the last five when you told me you were fine?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you," she said. When Maria said this Robin smiled and he lay down beside her to listen...

**There you go! Did you like it? Robin has change since that night, but dont worry, he still has his bad boy side, just not towards Maria...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's your next chapter! Its a bit longer and a new character..or two will be introduced. In this chapter, Robin is given a huge problem, now what?_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_ -A Run In With The Past-_**

After Maria told Robin about the nightmare she had he explained to her why she needed someone to help. Maria refused to tell anyone of the household so Robin told her of a woman in the village who specializes in dreams. After a few minutes of coaxing he finally convinced her that seeking help was the best thing to do and that this woman was to best one to ask. So after Maria got dressed and the two had their breakfast they went to get Perwinkle and Dareleo (Robin's black horse), then they rode towards the village.

"Robin, I really don't think the dreams are that serious," Maria said.

"Nightmares, Maria. They are not dreams they are nightmares and I've never known someone to have them so frequently," Robin replied.

"I'm just having some weird reactions from when I jumped off the cliff. It's probably normal."

"Maria, its been a month and a half since that night. I'm still here, you're still here and nothing has changed," Robin said.

Maria's POV

Robin was right. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. Maria thought about it for a moment, about how she and Robin were together so often. Why hadn't it changed? Was that even what he meant? Then she realized how little she actually knew about him and how little he knew about her...

End of POV

"Alright fine I'll talk to the woman, but I get to leave if I want to, okay?" Maria said. Robin rolled his eyes at her.

"Sure," Robin replied. Maria smiled and thought about the questions she wanted to ask and one of them was outrageous. Seriously, how could you not know this about him, she thought.

"Robin, how old are you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Robin wandered.

"How old are you?"

"Uh eighteen," Robin replied. Maria's heart stopped.

"Eighteen?" Maria gasped.

"Yeah, you?" Robin said.

"Me what?"

"How old are you?" He questioned. Maria was afraid to answer.

"Um, fourteen, but my birthday is actually this weekend," Maria replied.

"Wow, I thought you were at least sixteen," Robin replied casually.

Robin's POV

Great, just great! She's only fourteen? I could've sworn she was at least sixteen, but no, fourteen? I mean that isn't that big of a difference according to my family and the clan, but what about her? What is proper in London? Now my plan is ruined. Loveday told me about her plans for Maria's birthday a few days ago. She's planning a huge ball with guests from all over and she asked me to take Maria out somewhere on Saturday morning until they could get everything ready. So I planned something and I used my savings to buy her a dress for the ball. Now what am I supposed to say when I give it to her? Here I bought you this random dress because you are my friend? No. I'm going to have to get some help for myself to. I know who I have to ask about Maria and I already know that its going to be a long conversation.

End of POV

"No, but I guess you could say I'm fifteen since my birthday is just in three days," Maria replied.

"Yeah I guess. Uh, look, there's the place," Robin said. The house was old and falling apart. It was a wooden house with a chimney, a black cat ran across the road right in front of Maria and Robin and Maria shrieked.

"Ah!" she yelled. Robin reached over and gently grasped Maria's arm to help her steady herself again so she wouldn't fall off Perwinkle who was also very surprised.

"Maria, Maria calm down. Its just a cat," he said as he released her and placed his hand on Perwinkle to help her calm down also.

"Ugh, Robin can we just forget about this? Please, I really want to go home," Maria begged. As Robin went to reply someone interrupted.

"Robin? Robin De Noir?" a lady questioned. Robin felt like he just had the wind knocked out of him when he heard that voice.

"Valerie?" he said breathlessly. Maria glanced over at the girl who was around seventeen years old. She had dark brown, elbow length hair that was curled out at the bottom. Her eyes were a dark green and her smile was literally perfect. Maria hated her.

"In the flesh...and you, Robin its been a year since I have seen you," Valerie said.

"You left," Robin frowned. At this point, Maria is feeling really uncomfortable and she starts to turn Perwinkle around to return home. "Maria? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going home, I'll be fine. It looks like you have some catching up to do so I'll just leave you to it," Maria said hurtfully. Robin moved Dareleo in front of Perwinkle and shook his head.

"No Maria, its nothing. We don't need to catch up," Robin said.

"Maria? The Moon Princess, Maria?" Valerie asked.

"Yes that's me," Maria replied. Valerie looked very confused and she folded her arms.

"Robin, weren't you supposed to murder this witch?" Valerie snapped.

"I'm not a witch!" Maria snapped back.

"Okay just stop, Valerie, I don't have time to explain everything. Just tell me where your mother is," Robin demanded. Maria scoffed.

"Robin, tell that this woman you were talking about isn't her mother," Maria said.

"She is, but I didn't know that she was going to be here," Robin defended himself.

"Why does it matter, Robin?" Valerie asked.

"Because, Valerie! I just got over all of this and then you come back? No. I cant have you back in my life," Robin said. Maria was shocked. What on earth was he talking about? Valerie just stormed off into the house and as she opened the door her mother came out.

"What in the world is going on out here?" she yelled.

"Look mama, its Robin De Noir! I think he needs you," she yelled as she slammed the door.

"Robin what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, you know what, never mind. We did need some help, but I think it isn't a very good time to do this so I'll see you another time," Robin said. He went to turn and the lady didn't reply.

"Come on, Maria," Robin commanded. Maria did as told, but she wasn't at all happy about it.

A large part of the trip home was silence until Robin finally spoke...

**Well here is your longer chapter. What did you think about Valerie? The nightmare problem still exists and Robin now seems a bit on edge after the run in with Valerie. What does she have to do with him? What will happen between her and Maria? Now what will Robin say? **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to have Robin explain his life before Maria came to the valley. Its going to be told like it is actually happening so don't be confused...I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

** - Life is Good...Not -**

**_"_**_**Maria, I'm going to tell you how I know Valerie because I don't want any confusion...just don't interrupt me..."**_

"Robin! Robin, get out here right now! I'm sick of you storming off like a child!" Coeur screamed. Inside a small cement room, was a boy sitting in a corner with tears rolling down his face. It was Robin. He was a child, about thirteen.

"No," he replied. Then suddenly there was pounding on the door.

"Fine you blithering idiot! You'll have to come out sometime and when you do I'll be waiting!" Coeur growled. Robin then dropped his head into his hands which were covered in blood. Earlier that day, Coeur sent Robin out with some of the older clan members to hunt a man down. Robin only thought he was tagging along, but that wasn't the plan. When they finally caught the man, Robin was forced to kill him himself with a dagger. He refused to do it , but then one of the other men placed his knife to Robin's neck and told him if he didn't do it he'd kill him so the next thing Robin knew he was covered in the blood of an innocent man. The worst part of the whole situation was that they had left the man laying in the forest to rot.

When he got home his father praised him, but Robin wasn't proud and called his father a coward and a cheat. The only reason Coeur wanted that man dead was because Coeur owed him some money for livestock, but he didn't want to give it up. Robin was disgusted and devastated at this discovery. That was the first man he killed and it didn't give him any satisfaction like the other men said it would. After spending the night sulking he defiantly wasn't ready to face his father so he snuck out of his second story window and climbed down a vine. He couldn't stand the fact that the man that he had murdered was just laying there in the forest so he went to find him.

Half way to the place that the dead man was Robin stopped and thought. What was he even going to do when he got there? Realizing that he couldn't do anything he turned to leave, but then he heard something over on the other path. He went to look and saw a girl maybe a year younger than him.

"Uh hi," Robin said. The girl jumped and fell back in a bush."Oh god, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you,"he said as he reached for her hand to help her up. The girl only stood still and stared at him. Robin brushed his curls from his eyes and smiled. "I'm Robin," he said.

"Valerie," the girl replied.

"Valerie, that's a nice name," Robin said. Valerie smiled and blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Robin asked.

"Well, my father told my mother he was going out into the forest to find some firewood, but that was yesterday afternoon. He hasn't came back," she replied. Robin's heart stopped. Did he? No. It couldn't have been. What if it was?

"Oh, uh what does he look like?" Robin asked.

"He has brown hair, green eyes, thin, and tall...have you seen him?" she asked. Robin couldn't reply. He had seen him and now he's dead...what was he supposed to do now?

"No I don't think so," Robin lied.

"Oh, well could you help me search for him?" she asked. Robin didn't know what to do. He couldn't watch this girl react to finding her father dead and knowing that it was his fault.

"I would, but my father is waiting for me," Robin said. Technically, Coeur was waiting on him, so it wasn't a lie.

"Alright, I'll just keep looking," she said as she walked in the direction of her dead father. Robin waited, after a few minutes he heard a scream. He couldn't, he couldn't let this girl go through this alone so he ran in that direction. When he reached her she had her head placed on her fathers stomach and tears were flowing down her face like a water fall.

"Valerie?" Robin said.

"He's dead!" Valerie yelled. Robins eyes began to water and he turned his head because he couldn't bare to look at the man. "Who would do this?" she said helplessly.

"I don't know," Robin said as he walked over and put his hand on Valerie's shoulder.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Valerie cried.

"I'll take you home, we'll get help," Robin replied. Slowly, Valerie got up with Robins help. Robin felt so guilty, but it was because he was guilty. He then thought about how much worse he was going to feel when he saw her family's reaction. In the mist of all these thoughts, Valerie had latched herself on his arm. He then took her hand and went to find her family.

~Four Years Later~

"Mum?" Valerie said.

"Yes sweetheart?" a woman replied.

"It's really been four years since dad died?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"But it feels like it just happened," Valerie said.

"I know," her mother said as the front door opened. It was Robin. He had never told her or anyone that he was the one one murdered Valerie's father and after a few months of a close friendship, Robin asked Valerie to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Four years later, they were still together...

"Robin!" Valerie yelled excitedly. Robin smiled and put the basket of food he had in his arms down on the table just in time to catch Valerie who had launched herself at him. "You're back!"

"I've only been gone for two days," he said.

"Two days to long," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Locke, I brought you this gift basket. It has bread, sugar, flour, cookies, cakes and some other things," Robin said motioning towards the basket.

"Thank you, Robin and you must stop calling me Ms. Locke. Call me mom," Ms. Locke insisted. Robin loved being so welcome since he didn't have that love at home, but he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Ah I love the offer, but it doesn't feel right," Robin replied. Valerie frowned and released Robin.

"Why doesn't it feel right?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I've never had a mother figure and its just weird. Don't worry, it's nothing," Robin replied.

"It's okay Robin," Ms. Locke said.

"Thank you for understanding, well I'd hate to say it, but father is waiting for my return, but I just had to stop here first," Robin said.

"Do you have to go?" Valerie pouted.

"I'm afraid so, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Robin replied.

"Um...yeah," she said. Robin kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye to Ms. Locke then left.

"Valerie? Why didn't you tell him you were going to London to show some of your dresses for that job interview?" Ms. Locke asked.

"Every time he goes somewhere, he expects me to understand. If I go somewhere he questions me and tells me that he wants me to stay," Valerie said.

"Well, he does have a right to be suspicious," Ms. Locke replied.

"What?!" Valerie snapped.

"Remember last year when we went on that trip with the Haldane's and you met the son of that hotel owner?" she asked.

"My god mom! That wasn't anything!" Valerie snapped.

"You went on a date with him, I seen you kiss him when he brought you back to your room," Ms. Locke said.

"Forget it! When he comes over tomorrow afternoon just tell him I went to visit Aunt Clairece," Valerie replied

"_**That was it...I went to her house the next day her mom said she would be back in two days, but when I went back her mom said that she hadn't heard from her. Finally, after another day I went to her Aunt Clarece's house, but she had no idea what I was talking about. I went back to her house and Ms. Locke told me where she really went and I headed to London," Robin said.**_

_** "Um, and what did you find when you get there?" Maria asked.**_

_** "Nothing at first, but after asking around I got some information. She was at some ball, so I went to find her there," Robin said.**_

_**"Did you find her?" Maria asked.**_

_** "Not at the ball, at least not inside at the ball," Robin said.**_

_** "Where?" Maria pushed.**_

_** "I went to leave and as I was walking down the cement path back towards my carriage I happened to glance over. There she was, with some other guy. Walking. laughing, holding hands, and then, they kissed. I looked away and continued to walk back to my carriage. Then I went home and I haven't seen her since until today. After that, everything went down hill for the next ten and a half months I was miserable, mean, and unpredictable," Robin said.**_

_** "Ten and a half months? What made it better?" Maria wandered.**_

_**"It got better when you got here, after the first three days, but hey...I was supposed to kill you," Robin said.**_

_** "Oh I know," Maria laughed. "I'm just sorry you had to go through all that. So, Valerie still doesn't know you killed her father?" Maria asked.**_

_** "No, I don't intend on her knowing either, so promise me you won't say anything, to anyone?" Robin asked.**_

_** "I promise," Maria said just as they arrived at the Manor...**_

**So? What did you think? Did the whole Valerie and Robin thing surprise you? Or did you expect it all? How will Robin and Maria handle Valerie being back? Will every thing be as Robin planned? He still has to have a talk with someone about Maria, who will that be? We'll see in the next chapter of The Awakening!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorty again, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! This chapter is for my only known reader OliviaC72603! Thank you for encouraging my writing and dont you worry, I am going to update often and this will be very long. So many ideas, but your help will be apreciated! So write some of your own ideas and they might just be added!**

**_ Chapter 5_**

**_ -Asking Then Changing-_**

The next day, Robin knew that he had to talk to someone about his feelings for Maria, but there was only one person he knew would know about London's way of life and how he should act towards Maria, that person was Miss Heliotrope. So he gathered up the courage to go to the manor and talk with her. He eventually made it there with no interruptions and he knocked on the manor door. Digweed opened the door and immediately called for Maria...

"Maria! Ro-," he was cut off by Robin.

"No, no, no," Robin whispered frantically.

"Uh never mind!...I uh, I found it?" Digweed covered. Robin let out his breath that he had been holding in.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"Your welcome Mr. De Noir, but if you are not here for Maria then why are you here?" Digweed asked.

"I've actually came to speak with Miss Heliotrope," Robin replied.

"Oh um alright then. Just come in and I'll go get her and tell her to meet you in the study," Digweed said. Robin nodded politely and headed for the study without drawling any attention at the risk of Maria hearing him. After a few minutes the door opened and Miss Heliotrope entered with an already suspicious look on her face.

"Mr. De Noir, you've asked to speak with me?" she questioned.

"Yes, I wanted to ask a few questions," Robin replied.

"About?"

"Maria."

"Alright, what is it you want to know?"

"Well, as you know, Maria's birthday ball is the day after tomorrow."

"Yes it is."

"My sister asked me to preoccupy Maria for the day until that evening."

"She did?'

"Yes and I've planned a breakfast picnic in the forest for her."

"That sounds nice."

"I've also used my savings to by her a new dress for the ball."

"Really? She'll love that."

"You think?"

"Indeed, she is quite fond of you, you know?"

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you that, but it will be our secret."

"Of course, but are you okay with that?"

"Okay with what?"

"With Maria liking me? I mean, I'm almost four years older than her."

"I know that, Robin."

"And its alright with you?"

"What are you trying to get at here, Mr. De Noir?"

"Well I was actually planning on asking Sir Benjamin permission to ask Maria to start a courtship with me."

"Then why are you asking me what I think?"

"You are like a mother figure for Maria and I didn't know if it was proper to be so much older than her."

"Its only four years, Robin, not ten."

"So you support me asking her to have a courtship with me?"

"If you think its what you want to do then yes, I do," she replied. Robin was ecstatic, now all he needed to do was ask Sir Benjamin permission to ask, well besides asking Maria, but small goals at a time, right? After he finished up with Miss Heliotrope, he went to find Sir Benjamin, trying yet again to be very quiet. Finally, he found Sir Benjamin in the piano room...

"Robin, are you searching for Maria? I think she's in the garden with Marmaduke," Sir Benjamin said.

"No, I was looking for you," Robin replied.

"Really, what for?"

"I have something to ask."

"Yes Robin you can."

"I can ask you a question?"

"No, you can ask Maria."

"Ask her- wait, how did you know that's what I wanted to ask?"

"I walked by the study, slowly."

"Ah, well uh...thank you?" Robin replied.

"You love Maria?" Benjamin asked.

"Uh, well I cant say yet. Courtship is to help two people grow together and figure out how they feel, at least that's what my family's courtships are like. I know I care for her and I want to get to know her better than I do now," Robin said nervously. Benjamin smiled and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Good answer my boy! You ask her and don't give her that dress until right before you come to the ball. Give it to her and mysteriously take her hand and pull her back to the manor then when she enters tell her to go straight up to her room and change. Say you've got a big surprise for her and then bring her into the ball room, alright?" Benjamin said.

"Well you've just got it all planned out, don't you?" Robin asked.

"I was actually expecting, or at least hoping you would ask her to enter a courtship with you before the ball, so I planned it out," Benjamin replied.

"Why were you hoping I would ask?" Robin questioned.

"Well, in the society Maria grew up in, a girls fifteenth birthday is when they are considered a woman and they are presented to men who are seeking marriage. That's how it was actually going to go, but if you ask her what you are planning on asking, then that will not be needed."

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that you were going to show off Maria like livestock!? Robin snapped.

"Robin, its tradition, its what Maria expected and everyone who is coming to the ball from London. Its going to be hard enough to explain that we've allowed a man who is four years older, a De Noir, and a bandit to have Maria as his own," Benjamin explained.

"You shouldn't have to explain anything to anyone! Maria isn't property! She's the Moon Princess, that should play a part in her lifestyle, she should be presented as an independent women, not some girl you can just give off!" Robin replied angrily.

"Then why are you asking her to be with you? If she's supposed to be this independent women then she shouldn't be with a man," Benjamin said.

"Maybe she shouldn't, so plans have changed and so have yours, Robin replied.

"Robin, what are you talking about," Benjamin asked.

"I'm not asking her and you aren't presenting her. I want Maria to make decisions for herself and you should to," Robin said before he turned to leave. Benjamin stood speechless in the middle of the room as the door shut. Robin thought about what he had just done and surprisingly, he was proud. His giddiness continued until he reach the foyer, where Maria just happened to be and he tried to play it cool.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Maria questioned.

"Nothing...looking for you," he lied.

"Um, alright then, why?"

"Uh, tomorrow. Its your birthday."

"Yes, I know. What about it?"

"I have something I want to show you, I'll be here to get you at nine thirty, is that okay with you?"

"Of course."

"Um well great, I will see you tomorrow then?" Robin asked.

"Yes you will," she replied as Robin went to open the door.

"Bye," Robin said.

"Bye," Maria replied.

**So...? Did you like it? What do you think Robin will do now? Is he serious or just bluffing? Or do you think hes going to pull a big surprise?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Robin...my dear, dear Robin. He's gotten himself into quite a sticky situation in this chapter...shall we see?!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_** -Frenimies and Families-**_

That night, Robin sat in the dining hall of the De Noir Castle thinking about what he was going to do the next morning. As he sat there he thought about how Maria was probably having a nightmare and he wasn't there to help. He though about Valerie and how everything was going to play out with her. Was she going to hurt Maria? Was she going to ruin their relationship? Robin hoped that she would just stay away like she had for the past two days, but he knew that eventually something was going to happen. Then he thought about Maria and him. He thought about how she looked at him and how she tells him that he makes her feel better. For this slight moment he was at peace, but then the large wooden doors came open. It was some of Robin's friends, Henry, Derek, and Reese, they were beyond drunk.

"Well, well, well, lookie here! Robin has decided to grace us with his presence. Where you been Robin? Out with your princess?" Henry questioned as he flopped down beside Robin and threw his arm around him.

"Why is it any of your business?" Robin snapped.

"Woah, woah buddy, I'm just asking. You and the princess have been spendin lots of time together you know. I'm just not sure you haven't tried nothing," Henry said.

"He's an idiot if he hasn't," Derek added.

"Why would I be an idiot?" Robin asked.

"Dude, she's the Moon Princess," Reese's words slurred.

"So?" Robin replied.

"So, she's powerful, she's rich, she's beautiful. What else could you possibly want?" Henry said.

"How about an emotional connection, understanding, love?" Robin said.

"Okay, hold up. Are you trying to say that you've spent the last month and a half with her and haven't done anything?" Derek questioned. Robin shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing?" he asked again.

"Nothing," Robin replied.

"Not even a kiss?" Reese asked.

"No, not even a kiss," Robin admitted.

"Why not?" Henry questioned.

"I just don't want Maria to be attached," Robin said.

"What?" Reese asked.

"Like you said, she's the Moon Princess. Her powers are stronger than she knows. Actually, I'm not sure she knows she has powers at all," Robin replied.

"So she is a witch!" Derek said as he drunkenly pointed at the sky.

"No, she's a princess, just in this case she has magic," Robin said.

"Sounds like a witch to me," Henry replied.

"Well she isn't!" Robin snapped.

"Touchy," Reese said.

"I'm not touchy. I just don't understand what the big deal is! I don't want to take her independence, or anything else from her, is that such a big problem!" Robin snapped.

"What do you mean "anything else"?" Henry asked.

"Uh, you know what I'm talking about," Robin replied.

"Since when do you care about that? I mean ever since Valerie bailed on you, you haven't cared about anything like that. I can't even count how many girls you've been with in the past eleven months," Henry said.

"Ten months and that's different," Robin replied.

"How is it different, she's just a girl," Reese said.

"Those other girls probably don't even remember my name. Every single one of them were drunk and I'm sure I didn't take anything from any of them, they all seemed pretty experienced," Robin stated.

"Okay, how do you know Maria hasn't already-," Henry began to say but Robin had lost it. The next thing Henry knew, he was laying in the floor with a broken nose.

"Shut up Henry!" Robin growled. Derek leaned down to help Henry get up and Reese stood behind Robin with his mouth shut.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Henry snapped.

"I...I...I gotta go," Robin replied as he turned around and stormed out the door. Robin couldn't believe what he just did. Henry was his best friend. He was there for him when Valerie left. He helped him stay under control when his dad went haywire. What was going to happen now? He had never actually hit him, they've been in fights, but not this bad. He defiantly had been in violent fights with Reese and Derek, but they got over it. Henry on the other hand was untouchable, to anyone. Robin basically saved his life once when Dulac had caught him taking some stuff from the weapons storage room. Lets just say that was a mess. Henry had his shoulder stabbed and Robin had his leg stabbed, but that wasn't all. When Coeur found out he ordered Henry to be banished from the valley, so Robin threatened to leave with him. Coeur didn't actually care about Robin leaving in general, but if he did there wouldn't be an heir, so Coeur called everything off. That's when things got really bad between Robin and his father.

Once Coeur found out about Maria being the Moon Princess he had Robin all over it, day and night, twenty-four seven. At first, Robin was fine with the whole ordeal since Maria was very attractive to him, but as soon as his father gave him the high honor of killing her he didn't know what to do. After giving it some thought, Robin had an idea so he went to talk with his father. Robin now had to choices, kill her was one and then there was the idea to kidnap her, hold her hostage, force her into marriage. Well that was way harder than he expected! She was impossible to catch, Wrolf was always getting in the way and she somehow managed to trap him, so noe of that worked out which was for the better, but still...Robin wanted that. Anyway, after the valley was saved, Robin realized that it would've been a big mistake to force her into marriage...and now we are at the current issue.

After he had hit his best friend, Henry, Robin went out into the forest. It was dark, but Robin knew the forest all to well to be afraid of it, so he ended up sleeping in the forest, against a tree. Robin woke up around sunrise and figured he should probably go get Maria, but he was still in the clothes he had on yesterday when he saw her. It was to late to worry about it now, he didn't have time, there was probably a big hoopla going on about Robin hitting Henry so he just decided to play it off like it was nothing. The walk to the manor didn't take long, but he needed to ask Loveday something before they left. When he knocked on the door, as always, Mr. Digweed answered.

"Robin, you are a bit early," Mr. Digweed stated.

"Yes, I know. Is my sister awake?" Robin asked.

"Just woke up, Sir. She is taking her breakfast in the dining hall."

"Thank you," Robin replied as he shut the door behind him and made his way into the dining hall. Loveday and Sir Benjamin were sitting across from each other at the table discussing the plans for Maria's ball.

"Ahem," Robin cleared is throat.

"Brother!" Loveday squealed.

"Hello sister, may I have a word?" Robin questioned.

"Of course you can," Loveday replied. Robin glared over at Benjamin and frowned.

"Alone?" Robin said.

"You don't mind, do you Benjamin?" Loveday asked sweetly.

"No, no, I was just going to head to the study anyhow," Benjamin said as he took one last sip of his tea. Then he got up and nodded at Robin as he exited the room. Robin sighed and dropped his head.

"Robin? Robin are you alright?" Loveday asked. Robin grinned and shook his head.

"I need the key," Robin said.

"What?" Loveday asked.

"The key sister, I need the key," Robin replied.

"Robin, are you out of your mind?" Loveday questioned.

"Maybe I am, but I know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing, may I ask?"

"Mother gave the box to me, she also gave the key to me. I gave you that key to keep it safe from father and now I want it back."

"Robin, mother never told you nor me what was inside that box. It never intrigued you before, why now do you want to open it?"

"I'm not going to open it."

"Then why on earth do you need the key?"

"I'm giving it to someone."

"Robin! No! Who are you giving it to?"

"Maria."

"But, but, why would you give it to Maria?

"Because she can keep it safe."

"I've kept it safe for years, why do you need to change keepers so suddenly?"

"I know that you have kept it safe, but there are other reasons why I want Maria to have it, so where is it?"

"Robin..."

"Sister, where is the key?"

"Upstairs."

"Where upstairs?"

"In my room, in the golden chest. Its in the bottom, inside a small blue cloth bag."

"Well you sure made sure that no one would find it," Robin said as he turned towards the door.

"Wait, Robin!" Loveday yelled.

"Yes?"

"If you give it to Maria..."

"I know sister," Robin replied and then he went out the door.

**SAY WHAT? I know...CONFUSING! Fear not my loyal readers, all will be explained soon enough! Actually, I'll go ahead and give you a bit more. There was a note on the box when Robins mother gave it to him...**

_ Dear my Robin,_

_ In your life, there will be tests and trials. I can see them, but I cannot see past one certain point so I can only hope you choose the right path. This may make little sense, but I have a great ability to see deeper into the future, its an ability that very few posess and in your future there will be great darknes, but then there will come a shimmer of light. This light will only stay if you choose to follow it, if not then it will dissapear along with any other hope for a happy ending. Robin my dear, please learn to live with your father as well as you can even when others simply cannot. I assure you that there is goodness and purity in this world and inside this box is something I want you to open when you feel you have found this purity and goodness. If by the time you are twenty years of age and you still haven't opened this box, I want you to open it and see what could have been..._

With all my love, Mother

**Does it make anymore sense or are you just as confused as ever? I'm hoping you will be surprised at what is inside this mysterious box! It may not be what you expect at all...you never know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_ DONT FREAKOUT! IM NOT GIVING YOU ANY BAD NEWS! I HOPE YOU THINK ITS GOOD NEWS ACTUALLY! _**

**Okay guys, I need your help! In the future I will be adding a new character! I want you to choose! NO RULES AND NO BOUNDARIES!**

**This person can be male or female, can be from anywhere you want, can look anyway you want and be connected to anyone! The only thing I get to choose is how they fit into the story! I hope you like this idea because I thought it was great! BUT...only the first person who put a suggestion on my reveiws will get their character added! So hurry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone, heres chapter seven for you all! I hope you like it! Theres alot of Maria and Robin dialouge in this one, but its not to romantic...yet! I hope you aren't angry for my procrastionation problem. School is a bust! But I can always make time for my favorite hobby in the world! **

**_ Chapter 7_**

**_ -What do You Know?-_**

Maria's POV

The sun, the beautiful shining sun. It reminds me of Robin, he's my...Sun Prince. I don't know what being fifteen did to me, but I love it. Today is the day, I feel like its going to be my best birthday yet. Robin should be here, he's always early, which I find strange. I always seen him as the kind of guy who took his own sweet time, but no. I wander what he has planned for me...I hope Valerie coming back hasn't got to him. She is very pretty and I'm afraid Robin might take her back even though she hurt him. I just can't believe that Robin murdered her father, I know he didn't want to do it and he was very young, but still...he dated her. How could he do that? How could you kill someone's father then be in a relationship with that person. I mean, my fathers killer was never found and if I met that person and they tried to be friends or anything else with me and I found out...I...no. What if? What if Robin? No, he wouldn't do that again. Would he?

Robin's POV

"Maria, are you ready?" I asked as I softly knocked on the tiny door of Maria's bedroom.

"Just a moment Robin! I just need to grab something," she replied excitedly. Her voice was soft and I wanted more than anything to tell her how I felt, but I vowed to myself that I wouldn't, at least until after the ball. The box...I didn't open it. I put it in the brown bag I am taking with us along with a basket of food for my surprise picnic. I know that Maria is that goodness and purity my mother saw and I know that her vision stopped when Maria asked me to help her find the pearls. I understand everything much more than I ever had before and no matter what is in this box, I know its meant to go to Maria. Its a strong feeling I've got, its like my mother has spoken to me through my own mind and told me to let Maria unlock this box and receive what is inside herself. Also, this is another way to show Maria that she is an independent woman and can stand on her own.

The only thing I'm worried about is her disappointment, Miss Heliotrope told me that Maria did like me and I don't want her to think that I don't like her because I do...a lot! The whole point of me not asking her to be with me is to prove that Maria doesn't need a man and she shouldn't be shown off like livestock. She isn't just a girl, she's the Moon Princess and the powers that she has are not meant to be abused by any man. The nightmares she's been having..they aren't fixable. They aren't crazy reactions to her saving the valley. I can't do anything to help her even though I sometimes feel like I can because they are not just dreams...they are visions. I have no idea how they were activated, but I do know that the future she is dreaming of is preventable. It drives me crazy not knowing when and where these events will take place...I have to protect her. I'm supposed to protect her..I'm her protector! It's my job!

"I'm ready," Maria said as the tiny door swung open. Her dress was beautiful. It wasn't one of those fancy London dresses, it had to be one that my sister sowed for her. It was a long, flowing, dark blue dress; this time it didn't have a train. When she came out she smiled and I could see her casually place a ring on her finger, but I didn't know what it was for. That's probably one of many questions I'll end up asking her later on today.

End of POV

"Well you sure took long enough," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Robin it's nine twenty-five, you said you wouldn't be here until nine-thirty," Maria replied.

"You know me, never late! Come on, we don't have time to dilly dally," Robin said as he offered her his arm. Maria reluctantly took it and they made there way down to the foyer, where they ran into Sir Benjamin.

"Uncle, we will be back this evening," Maria said.

"Robin," Sir Benjamin said as he nodded to him.

"Six, we will be back by six," Robin replied.

"Perfect, I will see you both then," Benjamin said as he turned to exit.

"Well, shall we go?" Robin asked as he opened the door and allowed Maria to pass through. The two walked side by side to the stables. Maria immediately ran up to Periwinkle and threw the saddle on her that was laying on the barrel beside the gate. "Uh, Maria?" Robin said.

"Yes?"

"We aren't taking Periwinkle with us today."

"Why not?"

"We just aren't."

"Then who do suppose I ride?"

"Dareleo."

"I can't ride him, anyway he's your horse."

"I know, you are going to ride him with me."

"Oh, are you sure that's such a good idea. I mean it wont be a problem if I just ride Periwinkle."

"To be honest Maria, Periwinkle is slow and we have a lot to do and not enough time to do it so it'll just be faster for us to both ride Dareleo."

"Ugh, okay," Maria replied as she took the saddle off Periwinkle and laid it back down. Then she walked over beside Robin and stroked Dareleo's mane.

"He likes you," Robin said as he picked up the picnic basket from behind a crate and tied it to the side of Dareleo.

"Mmmm, so are we having a picnic?" Maria asked with a smirk.

"Surprise," Robin replied with sarcastic jazz hands.

"No wonder you had me rushed this morning, you didn't want to wait to eat did you?" Maria giggled.

"You've got me all figured out," Robin replied. Maria didn't reply and Robin noticed she was really on fence about something. Robin jumped up onto the saddle and reached out his hand for Maria to take so she could get up to. She took his hand and Robin gently pulled her up. Apparently, Robin was stronger than he thought because Maria just glided up onto the saddle.

"Wow, you are really strong," Maria said as she fixed her hair from where the burst of wind messed it up.

"Yeah, I guess I never noticed," Robin replied.

"So...where are we going to have this surprise picnic?" Maria asked innocently. Robin scoffed in reply.

"You already know about the picnic, I'm not telling you where we are having it," Robin said as he kicked the side of Dareleo and off they went heading into the forest of course. Dareleo was fast. He was way faster than Periwinkle and that made Maria really nervous.

"Robin! Robin, could you slow him down?!" Maria yelled over the wind blowing past her ears.

"What?!" Robin yelled back.

"Slow him down!" Maria replied.

"Can we go to town?!" Robin was confused. Maria then placed her arms in front of Robin and snatched the rains from his hands and pulled Dareleo back to stop him. "What are you doing?" Robin asked calmly for they could now hear each other speak.

"I said, slow him down, not can we go to town," Maria replied.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, we're almost there anyway," Robin said.

"Robin, we are in the middle of the forest," Maria replied.

"I know where we are Maria," Robin said.

"Then where are we, may I ask?" Maria questioned.

"We are exactly where I want us to be," Robin replied.

"Well that was helpful," Maria said disappointingly. Robin brought Dareleo to a slow walk then suddenly stopped.

"Well here we are," Robin said.

"Um, its just the forest. It looks the same as it did a mile back," Maria replied.

"This isn't where we are going," Robin said.

"Then why did you say here we are?" Maria asked.

"This is just the place where we begin to walk," Robin replied.

"Walk? Walk where?" Maria questioned.

"To where we are going, obviously," Robin said as he quickly grabbed Maria's hand and began to run down a small and narrow path.

"Robin, I thought you said we were walking!" Maria said breathlessly.

"I'm trying to save time here!" Robin replied. They continued run down the path as it became narrower and narrower, then it was gone. The path was gone and now there was only a bunch of fallen over trees and weeds everywhere, but Robin kept going.

"How...much...further?" Maria asked, Robin stopped and turned towards Maria and smiled.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"What?" Maria replied.

"Just do it," Robin frowned. Maria did as told and she felt her being pulled to the side. Robin backed up into a curtain of vines hanging from two tree branches and brought Maria in with him. "Open your eyes."

"Oh my, Robin its beautiful," she said as Robin released her hand and let it drop to her side. There they were in a small field of the forest with no trees, no weeds, and it was filled with flowers...sun flowers to be exact. Out in the middle of this field was a light green blanket with flower petals spread across it.

"Come on, time for food," Robin said and he softly tapped Maria's elbow to snap her out of the trace she had fallen in. Maria followed behind Robin and they both sat down beside each other and Robin opened up the picnic basket.

"Wow you've sure outdone yourself," Maria said.

"Hey, last month you saved my life," Robin replied.

"Well yeah, but it was my job," Maria said as she reached for one of the strawberries that Robin laid out.

"Mmm, I guess," he replied. Robin looked over at the brown bag he had beside him and thought about when he should give the box and key to her. Then without thinking before speaking he asked, "That ring on your finger, what is it for?"

"Oh, uh," Maria was nervous.

"I'm sorry, do you not want to talk about it? Was it your mothers?"

"Um, no...its my purity ring."

"Oh, well its nice. Is it gold?"

"Yeah, Miss Heliotrope gave it to me when I turned ten."

"Isn't that a little young to be worrying about that sort of thing?"

"If you think so. I did think that, but you really never know."

"What do you mean?"

"My cousin, Kate, she was really young. To young, but it wasn't her fault."

"Uh, was it something bad? Like really bad?"

"Yes, she was eleven, it was bad. She trusted the boy, it was her fathers friends son. He was like her big brother, but apparently he didn't see it like that."

"Wow, how old was the guy?"

"Sixteen, it happened right after I turned ten, Kate is only a year older than me. He must be about twenty-one now. After her father found out what happened, he, Kate and my aunt Darlene left to america, hoping to start over. It was hard on me to, Kate was my best friend and she left. If you want to know the truth, I don't think I've had a real friend since."

"I'm your friend...we are friends right?"

"Robin...of course we are friends, but that's what that guy said to Kate before he...,"

"Maria, you don't seriously think I would ever do anything to hurt you, do you?"

"No, but its just strange. I mean, your nineteen and I'm fifteen, you seem to open to our friendship."

"Hey, I'm just here to keep you from jumping off anymore cliffs," Robin joked.

"Robin...," Maria frowned.

"Maria...Listen I'm sorry I asked, come on, lets change the subject."

"Okay...but before we get back into a giddy mood, I have another question."

"Alright, hit me."

"Valerie."

"I already told you everything about that."

"No...I'm still confused. I just wanted to know how you could see someone go through something like that and then be able to continue a relationship with that person?"

"Oh, I see. Listen, I felt responsible for my actions and I was. I couldn't leave this girl and her mother without male stability...so I stuck around. I became their financial aider, delivery guy, errand runner and anything else they needed...for what? A stab in the back was all I got back, but I guess that's karma," Robin replied. Maria had one more question, but she didn't know how to ask it without offending Robin. It was probably going to sting, but she had to ask.

"Have you felt responsible for any other acts lately?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so," Robin said. He thought she was talking about the incident between him and Henry, but she couldn't know about that, could she?

"No other murders?" Maria asked. Robin finally caught on and he was shocked that Maria would even think that.

"Oh my god, Maria! I can't believe you would even think that I would ever repeat that terrible scenario again in my life! I tell you how that hurt me so much and you go and think I would do it again? I swear, I try to be an honest person and all I get are a bunch of questions from the only one who will listen to me."

"Robin, I'm sorry. I...I had to ask. I didn't mean to upset you," Maria replied.

"I can't have you thinking like that. I want you to believe me when i say that I would never lie to you about anything that serious. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine...I did know the man though."

"What?"

"The man who killed your father."

"Oh...wow, that's really...Honestly, I don't know what to say."

"He left after the murder...I don't know where he went...no one knows."

"I was told that it was a gambling accident, what really happened?"

"My father and that man were rivals, they fought over everything. If it wasn't Sir Benjamin it was him. Nothing was ever even or fair between them. The actual plan to have our revenge on the Merryweather's was just to hope you wouldn't show up. After my father won a horse race they competed in, the man went off the walls. He said that we would be destroyed and he was embarrassed to be apart of the De Noir clan. He wasn't actually related to us, but when he first came to us he seemed so loyal, until he got a big head at least. Then he left, we didn't know what he was going to do, but soon enough, we found out and lo and behold, here you came to live with your fathers only brother."

"So your telling me that the only reason my father was murdered was because that oaf was jealous that Coeur won a race?"

"I thought I was the oaf."

"Well you are, but who said there couldn't be two oafs'?

"I guess that's okay...and sadly yes. I know its bad to say, but it was probably for the best."

"Why?"

"Because if you hadn't came to the valley everyone here would be dead."

"Wow...I forgot about that."

"You forgot? How on earth could you forget that, Princess?"

"I don't actually think I forgot...I just chose to not remember. Its to unbelievable, I mean my uncle, Marmaduke, Digweed, Loveday...you. I don't know what I would do without you all."

"You wouldn't have even known us. You'd be alive and well in London and we would never come across your mind."

"That's worse."

"But that's not what happened, was it?"

"No, but sometimes I wonder what life would've been like if I hadn't came here."

"Well...I'd be dead, so I'm glad you did come."

"Me to," Maria replied before laying down onto the blanket that was covered in flower petals. Robin looked over at the brown bag that had the dress and the box, he thought that giving her the dress first was probably better so he reached for the bag.

"Here, I have something to give you...two something's, but you only get one right now."

"Really? Robin De Noir is giving me two birthday presents? You must really appreciate living."

"Yeah...it is pretty nice when you have someone worth living for."

"And who would that be?" Maria asked.

"You," Robin said as he took out the dress and handed it to Maria. It was a snow white dress and covered in pearls that looked almost exactly like the Moon Pearls. The dress sparkled in the sunlight and it was exactly floor lengthen. It had long sleeves made of lace and the neck line was even with the shoulders; it went straight across. It was stunningly beautiful.

"Ah...Robin. Where, what, how in the world did you get this?"

"I bought it."

"But this must have cost a fortune."

"I never said it was cheap, Princess, but it was defiantly meant for you."

"Its beautiful...no its...its...there's not even a word for what it is!"

"I'll take that as a thank you."

"Robin, thank you! Thank you so much! I really do love it!" Maria squealed as she launched her self over the picnic basket to hug Robin.

"Your welcome, Maria its just a dress...not a mansion."

"No, Robin! Shut up, its the best thing I've ever got, so don't ruin my excitement!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Mmmm, so...whats my other present?"

"You'll get that later...come on finish eating. I have other things planned you know," Robin replied as he pushed the basket towards Maria. Maria reached in and picked out a cheese sandwich and bit into it very dramatically.

"Fine, but the present couldn't be better than this one...could it?"

"I'm not actually sure myself. I guess we'll find out soon enough," Robin said before he laid back and closed his eyes to rest.

**There you go my lovlies! I am really getting into writing this, but they keep getting longer which means a longer wait for all of you...which makes me sad...but dont worry! I will keep on keeping on! Stick around and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go my lovlies! I know this took forever! I hope you enjoy! I worked hard on this!**

** Chapter 8**

** -Floating on Cloud Nine-**

Maria's POV

I thought today was supposed to make everything clearer, but now I'm even more confused than ever. Robin bought me the prettiest dress I've ever seen and now are at the cave where I jumped off the cliff to save the valley. Why he brought me here is beyond me, but he seems really tense. I've been sitting here in the middle of this circular cave thingy...I'm not really what it is. Anyway, while I've been here, Robin has been sitting on the cliff where I jumped. He told me to stay where I was because he didn't want me jumping off it again. I pretended I thought it was funny, but I feel like he doesn't trust me...like I'm some little girl that needs to have a babysitter every moment of her life. I think he sees me as a little sister, other than a girl he could actually be interested in...

End of POV

"Robin?" Maria said as she noticed Robin stand up at the edge of the cliff. "Robin...what are you doing?"

"My exact thoughts," he replied.

"What?"

"When you were standing here and looked back at me...that was my question to. "Maria...what are you doing?" I thought. You asked me if I was scared...I wasn't just scared Maria."

"What were you then?" Maria asked. Robin turned around and stepped back down onto the nice and stable ground, which made Maria much more relaxed.

"Princess...if you hadn't came back I couldn't have lived myself."

"Robin, you really considered..."

"No...not considered. I was going to."

"You only knew me for a few days. You cant just kill yourself over someone you only really had a decent conversation with that day," Maria said. Robin sat down beside Maria and yet again reached into the brown bag.

"You don't get it, do you? Maria, look," Robin said before he handed Maria the old letter that was left on the box that Robin's mother gave to him. Maria read it slowly then looked up at Robin with sad eyes.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I found the goodness and purity she was talking about...you."

"Okay...but I have a question."

"When do you not?"

"Mmm, what do you really think of me?"

"What do you think that I think?"

"...I think you you think that I'm helpless on my own and you feel like you have to guard me like I'm your little sister."

"Wow...that is so far off, Maria."

"Then what do you think?" Maria questioned. Robin then pulled out the box and key and handed it to Maria.

"Open it and then we'll see."

"What is this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Robin replied. Maria gently brought the key up to the hole and it began to glow.

"Robin..."

"Its okay, just do it," Robin reassured. Maria pushed the key into the lock and twisted it around. The box pulled Maria forward and forced her body against Robin's. The two looked at each other with both terror and love.

"Sorry...I...I cant let go," Maria replied as she desperately tried to pull back. Finally after a few moments of fighting this mysterious box, it released Maria and she fell back with it still in her hands.

"Oh god...are you alright?" Robin asked. Maria laughed and lifted herself back up from the ground.

"Yes...Wow, this is a really smart box."

"Yeah it defiantly knows what I want," Robin said without thinking. Maria looked at him suspiciously and she realized he was talking about it pushing them together. Robin then tried to take back what he said. "Uh...that didn't come out right, did it?"

"It depends on what you were trying to say."

"Well if that's the case, then it really didn't come out right...at least not how I wanted it to."

"Its okay Robin, forget it...now, can I open this thing?"

"Its unlocked...now just open it. Lets see what is so very important."

"Do you want to look to?"

"No, you first," Robin replied. Maria lifted the lid and looked down inside and first saw a letter. When she picked it up there was another small box underneath it.

"Its a letter. Here, you read it."

"No Maria, you read it," Robin insisted. Maria reluctantly opened the letter and began to read...

Dear, Robin

Alright, I know that this isn't my son who is reading this right now and if you aren't Maria Merryweather then I wouldn't bother reading this in the first place. I know this seems very strange at the moment, but I promise you, Moon Princess, that all will be revealed. I hope this is you reading this, but I cannot be sure of anything...everything could change. My son, Robin De Noir is very stubborn as you know, but he also has a big heart which I also suspect you know if he has given this to you. He's told you to read this first, hasn't he? Its your fifteenth birthday, correct? Robin is completely unaware of what is in this little box and I suppose you are to. It isn't something he is going to give to you now because of certain events that you don't know about that have taken place the past few days, but wait until tonight then you will find out what it is. Now...give this letter to Robin and do not let him show you what is inside the box, even though I doubt he would show you anyhow.

Good Luck, Rosalie De Noir

Maria sighed and then looked up at Robin with a smile. Robin tilted his head in wonderment as Maria pushed the box and letter to him.

"So, what did it say?" Robin questioned.

"Read it," Maria replied. Robin did as told and his eyes grew wide.

"Wow...my mother kind of creeps me out," Robin said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, she is apparently very good at telling the future."

"So whatever is in this box you are getting tonight I suppose," Robin replied as he picked it up and examined it. Then he mindlessly opened the box and looked inside. A ring. There it was...a beautiful diamond ring with a small tag with some more words from Robin's mother.

Robin,

Do not be alarmed my son! This isn't an engagement ring so you can breathe now. This is a promise ring that you should give to Maria...I cannot force you to do this, but she is expecting this now, so you've got two options. Give this to her and see where it go's or don't give it to her and see where it go's...your choice. Choose wisely my boy, but no matter what happens...I love you and I also need you to know that I did love your father even when he sunk into his depression. Nothing is more important than your happiness, Loveday found hers...now its you turn.

Love, Mother

"Well...is it something I'm going to like?" Maria asked, startling Robin.

"Hmm?" Robin said quickly. Maria sighed heavily. "Um...I'm not sure really, it just depends."

"On what?"

"On feelings, emotions...other things."

"Like?"

"Princess, if you ever want to find out then I advise you to stop asking questions."

"I cant help if I am naturally curious."

"Can you help you natural annoyingness?"

"I am not annoying and you know it. If I was then you wouldn't be hanging around all of the time."

"I suppose so."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have to wait until tonight to give my gift to me?"

"Well, one reason is because my future seeing mother told me to and two, I was waiting until later for something else anyway so it fits right into the schedule!" Robin said as he stood up and walked back to the cliff's edge.

"Um, Robin...can you come down from there?"

"Why?...are you scared?" Robin teased. Maria scoffed and got up to make her way next to Robin.

"Well...after I heard of your suicide plan, yes."

"You were the one who actually jumped...idiot."

"What did you call me?" Maria asked as she nudged Robin's shoulder.

"An idiot," Robin replied.

"Why?...I saved your life and everyone else's."

"Uh Princess...you cant swim. You jumped off a cliff into the ocean and you cant swim...that's idiotic."

"Well it isn't my fault no one has bothered to teach me."

"Let me," Robin said quickly. Maria glanced over at him and smiled.

"You want to teach me how to swim?"

"Well...its better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Yes...so when do we start?"

"Now...if you want to that is."

"Sure, lets go," Maria said as she went to run down the stair case that led to the beach. Robin ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "What?" Maria asked.

"Um, no sea today. The current is to strong...come on I've got somewhere we can go," Robin replied. Maria followed Robin through the caves, which were a lot more complex then Maria expected.

"Robin? where are we going?"

"Shh, no questions. Its just right up here so relax," Robin replied. Maria just rolled her eyes and continued walk down this dark and moist cave. Soon they reached an archway and what Maria saw took her breath away. It was a moon pool, but right now it was the sun shining down into the sparkling water. Robin grinned when he saw Maria's reaction. "Do you like it?" Robin asked.

"How many more stunning places do you have for me today?" Maria asked breathlessly.

"This is only a few of many...there's no way I could show you everything in only one day."

"This is beautiful."

"It seemed like a good place to bring the Moon Princess, since it is a moon pool."

"Yeah...it definitely seems fit, so are we going to swim or what?"

"Yes we are, hold on," Robin said as he began to remove his jacket. Maria watched as he lifted his shirt up, revealing is very toned arms and his six pack abs. Although Robins body wasn't something you could keep your eyes from, he had a tattoo. It was a Robin, but it was creepy, not like a happy and majestic Robin, it was dark. The bird was carrying a feather, it looked like the ones Robin kept around his neck, which he had probably done purposely. That was what Maria was most intrigued by, not his body. Robin noticed Maria looking at him and decided to say something. "Hmm, I usually can tell what girls are looking at, but you seem to be more interested in my tattoo, don't you?"

"Its not something I knew you had, bird boy," Maria said teasingly.

"Now you do...princess," he replied, equally teasing her. Maria was just getting comfortable with Robin being shirtless, when he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Robin...is all this really necessary?"

"Yes, and if you don't want Miss Heliotrope to die of a heart attack I suggest you take that fancy dress off," Robin replied. Maria's eyes widened and she gave Robin a look of terror. "Maria...just the dress itself, leave the rest on. Do you really think I would make you strip down for this?" he asked. Maria scoffed and tried to reach the string to her corset in the back of the dress. "Need help princess?"

"Sort of," Maria replied nervously. Robin walked over with nothing on but his underwear and placed one hand on Maria's arm and used the other to pull the string. Suddenly the dress dropped to the floor and Maria felt really awkward and Robin noticed.

"Maria...its okay. I promise I wont make this anymore awkward than it has to be," Robin smiled. Maria laughed softly and then turned to face Robin. "Come on then princess!" Robin said as he pulled Maria with him into the pool. When they came back up to the surface Maria suddenly got really scared and she pulled herself closer to Robin. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine, just don't let me go."

"I wont...ever," Robin replied. Maria smiled and Robin began to twirl her around in circles. He moved his hands from Maria's arms down to her waist to get a better grip so she wouldn't sink. Her under dressing was floating upwards and Robin had awkwardly place his hand in the exact place the fabric was not at. So now he could feel Maria's soft and silky skin, which he really didn't mind, but he was afraid Maria did so he tried to pretend that he didn't notice. Maria felt...odd, but in a good way...

Maria's POV

It was so weird because I felt like I just had the best moment of my life, but Robin acted like he didn't even realize where his hands were. Mind you, this type of situation is very improper, but so far a lot of things that have happened have been improper. Anyway, who's to say what is and isn't proper? I don't live in London any longer and Moonacre doesn't seem to be very big on rules so why cant I have a little fun, right? I mean what harm could be done? Sure Robin is quite a bit older than me and I still haven't been presented as eligible for marriage, but obviously that isn't going to happen at all since I'm fifteen today. All of this was going through my mind before...

End of POV

"Maria, do you want to try swimming now?" Robin asked.

"I suppose."

"Okay, first you need to learn how to float," Robin said as he pulled Maria closer and leaned her back.

"Robin!" Maria snapped in surprise.

"Calm down, I've got you," Robin replied. Maria sighed and Robin careful placed his hand in the arch of Maria's bare back. This sent cold chills throughout Maria and Robin noticed when she shivered. "Cold, princess?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just tell me how to float."

"Alright then Miss Determination," Robin replied. Robin softly pushed down on Maria's shoulder to tell her to relax; Maria got the idea and she let out the breath she had been holding in."Arch your back a bit more," he said as he pressed up on Maria's back. Maria then felt like she should hold her breath in again."No Maria, don't suffocate yourself. Just keep your back arched and relax, that's all that needs to be done," Robin said.

"Okay...sorry," Maria replied. Robin smiled and slowly began to remove his hands from Maria's back without her noticing.

"No its perfectly fine, you seem to have it down princess. Have you even noticed that your floating by yourself?" Robin asked and Maria laughed.

"I am! That wasn't hard at all!" Maria replied happily. Robin then laid back himself and began floating beside Maria.

"I think this is enough lessons for today, at least I know that you wont sink to the bottom of the sea again."

"That is comforting," Maria replied. Robin then swiftly brought himself back up in an upward position and treaded the water.

"Come on Maria lets get out and dry off. Its probably around two o'clock and if either of us turn up at the manor like this...," Robin was cut off by Maria.

"Miss Heliotrope would die! I know," Maria replied.

"Pretty much," Robin said as he took Maria's hand and pulled her to him. It was a lot closer than he meant to pull her because in one quick move Maria unknowingly had her arm around Robin's neck.

"Oh, uh...I wasn't ready. Sorry," Maria said. Robin shook his head and smiled.

"Princess, I really wish you would stop saying sorry. What are you saying sorry for?" Robin asked as he released Maria's hands so she wouldn't let go, on account of her being afraid.

"I...don't know. Its just that this is sort of awkward, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because we aren't...and well you, I...we don't," Maria rambled before she just looked away from Robins gaze. Robin was hurt, he didn't know what Maria was trying to say and frankly he didn't want to know. Instead of bothering Maria again, Robin quickly wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and lifted her onto the side of the moon pool then pulled himself up. Maria knew Robin was annoyed and she watched him slowly walk over to the picnic basket and pull out a beer. "Robin...?"

"Yeah?" He replied as he popped the cap off the beer bottle.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Your lying to me, Robin."

"No, I just got thirsty so I got a drink."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then I don't know what you are talking about."

"Robin...please, don't make me bring up the topic..."

"What topic?" Robin played dumb. Maria sighed and glared at him with her sad eyes. Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes at her."Listen Maria, if you don't think that this is what you want then just tell me because I don't want waste any more of our time if it isn't going anywhere."

"Robin, its not wasting time. I like being with you, but you're eighteen and-," Robin interrupted.

"Your fifteen, so what? I mean does it really matter? Its not like stuff like this is forbidden here...you don't live in London anymore Maria."

"I know, but are you sure you want to-," again Robin cuts in.

"I'll be sure later. Don't bother asking why later because I'm not going to tell you, alright?" Robin said. Maria smiled and got up from where she was sitting to move over to the rock where Robin was.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything."

"Oh I know," Robin smiled sheepishly.

"Oh and I forgot to ask about-" Maria stopped.

*CRASH**

Voices from the cave halls came booming in. Robin pulled Maria down behind the rock with him to hide.

"I don't even think he likes her for real, no less love," a male voice said.

"I don't know, but when I find him...he's done for," another male voice replied. Then the voices faded and Robin knew that he was in deep, especially after Maria heard what these guy just said...

**NOW WHAT!? OMG I cant even contain my creative senses. I am so obsessed with Maria and Robin's realationship, but as of now I HAVE TO KEEP IT TONED DOWN... sad face :( I hope you liked it! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In love with this chapter! I put a whole new spin on the story and completely went off track of where I was origanilly going with this. I hope you enjoy and please give me those reveiws!**

Robins POV

Well...this has been an interesting day so far...I told Maria to stay behind the rock until I made sure it was clear...it wasn't clear. I walked out of the moon pool cave and down one of the halls. At first, I didn't hear anything, but then the voices from earlier got louder and they were heading my way. There wasn't anywhere to run besides back to Maria and I couldn't risk them hearing me running back. I just stood there and soon two images arose, Henry and Leo. Henry laughed and proceeded forward.

End of POV

"Robin...you hid here?" Henry asked.

"Does it look like I'm hiding from you? I'm standing here...I waited for you to get here," Robin replied. Henry rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Isn't it your precious princess's fifteenth birthday today?" Henry asked and Reese laughed at this.

"Maria isn't mine and what does it matter to you?" Robin asked.

"Well, a girls fifteenth birthday is very important Robin," Henry stated.

"How so?" Robin crossed his arms.

"That particular girl becomes a woman...doesn't she?" Henry wandered.

"That's correct, but I do not understand what that has to do with anything."

"Come on Robin, everyone knows you are just dying to be with her...and not in the friendly way. Tonights your chance, after her surprise ball just tell her how you feel and she's all yours."

"You are such a idiot. I don't even know what you are talking about. Maria and I are just friends and-," Henry cut him off.

"And she's naive, I mean if you don't want her, I'll be happy to-."

"If you even get within thirty feet of her...I'll personally kill you!"

"So you admit it? You want to- " Henry stopped and nudged Reese in the arm.

"Ow, what was that?" Rees complained then looked up and smiled. There stood Maria, still in her under dressing. Robin quickly turned around and let out a loud sigh.

"Maria...I told you to stay where you were," Robin said breathlessly.

"I know, but-" Henry cut in.

"This is just priceless! Robin has already scored with the princess. I thought you said that you didn't want to take ANYTHING from her? Did you decide that she wasn't worth it?" Henry babbled. Maria frowned at Robin and Robin shook his head in disbelief.

"What? No! That isn't what happened! I was just teaching Maria how to swim and-"

"What a genius way to get a girl's clothes off...I just might use that one," Henry replied. Maria scoffed and ran back towards the moon pool.

"Why cant you just leave Maria and I alone? Robin snapped.

"You punched me! I thought we were best friends, but apparently that worthless and half clothed girl that just bailed on you is more important to you," Henry replied.

"To be completely honest Henry...yes! Maria is more important to me because I love her!" Robin said as Maria came walking back with all of their stuff in her arms. Robin covered his mouth as he hoped Maria didn't hear what he said...she did. Maria smiled and glared at Henry."Maria...?"

"Are you coming?" Maria asked and Robin sighed in relief, but as he seen Henry move closer towards Maria his heart began racing again and he jumped in front of her.

"Get away from her!" Robin yelled. Henry slowly backed up and smirked.

"You know what? Fine. I'll get to her anyway...its just a matter of time," Henry said then he looked over at Maria. "Sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Maria demanded.

"Why not darling?" Henry questioned and Robin was just about to blow.

"Robin calm down. He's just trying to get you going. He knows that you have a short temper, just come with me," Maria pushed.

"No! Maria, you don't get it. This scum ball is serious! They'd all do it Maria, when you broke the curse...it was only between the leaders of the different sides, but it didn't change anything between the families or the clans," Robin explained. Maria groaned and turned toward Reese as Robin and Henry continued with their glaring contest.

"Hey Reese! Why are you being so quiet?" Maria asked, snapping Reese out of digging dirt from underneath his nails.

"Hmm...does the princess know my name? Awe, I am so very honored," Reese mocked.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself. I only know you buffoons names because of Robin telling me Mr. "Are you going to take that from her, Robin?"," Maria snapped before she glared at Henry and pointed. "And Mr. "Have fun with the cockroaches?" Am I correct?" Maria questioned. Henry grinned and looked Maria up and down.

"Stunning and smart? Wow...maybe she isn't as naive as I originally thought, right Reese?" Henry asked. Reese swiftly moved toward Maria and glided his hand down Maria's still exposed arm.

"Yes...and soft," Reese replied. Robin wasn't as dumb as to go after Reese and leave Henry free because Reese was weak...Henry wasn't. So Robin stood still as Maria stared at him in wonder of why he wasn't helping her. Henry realized that Robin wasn't going to do anything about Reese...unless things got a little more intense. Henry nodded toward Reese and that was the cue. Reese violently pushed Maria against the rock wall and moved in on her, but Robin waited. Maria was terrified. What if he had decided to let them have their way with her?

Maria's POV

What on earth was he doing?! Why wasn't he helping me? Henry was just standing there and the oaf just ignores the fact that Reese was closing in on me? I couldn't let him kiss me...I wouldn't let him be my first kiss! I thought about it for a moment and realized that I never told Robin that I've never been kissed. That was it! I hoped that if he knew that he would help...if he didn't then I would know that he had returned to the dark side.

End of POV

Reese had finally got Maria pinned against the wall and he began to slowly lean in to give Robin the chance to jump in before he continued, but still...nothing, until...

"Robin! I've never been kissed!" That was it. Robin pushed Henry to the ground and then quickly tackled Reese. Maria stood speechless and for a moment she was relaxed, until she seen Henry get up. He pulled out his dagger and lunged at her, but luckily she dove out of the way, leaving Henry to fall into the air and his dagger to fly to the side. Maria picked it up and held it out from her. "Stay away from me!" She snapped. Robin shuffled to his feet and placed one foot on Reese's chest to insure he couldn't get up.

"Maria...where did you get that dagger?" Robin asked confusingly.

"Uh...he dropped it," Maria replied motioning toward Henry who was standing a few feet away.

"I see...Maria, go," Robin demanded. Maria's eyes grew sad and her slight grin vanished.

"Go? Go where?" Maria asked.

"You know where...just think about it, go."

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"What? I'm not leaving you here with these psychopaths!"

"Maria, I'll be fine...just go!" Robin snapped. Maria was shocked by Robins sudden mood change towards her.

"Whats wrong with you?! I don't understand why you want to-," Henry cut off Maria's rant.

"Listen lovebirds, I don't have time for this. Robin, get your foot off of Reese and just get out of here!" Henry snapped.

"No, I'm not sitting around and wondering when you are going to attack us again. This is going to end now...one way or another," Robin snapped. Robin moved toward Henry and Maria latched around him.

"Robin stop this! Why does everything have to end with someone needing to die around here?! He's letting us go, lets just go!" Maria cried. Robin squinted his eyes and sighed heavily. Then after a moment of he and Henry staring at each other he pried Maria off of him.

"Maria...I said to go!" Robin yelled. Maria stepped back and her eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I cant...," Maria replied weakly. A few seconds passed with Robin staring at Maria and Henry staring at Robin and Reese trying to catch his breath before...

"If you don't leave now...my mind might change before tonight," Robin replied even though it killed him to say it. That was all that was needed to be said. Maria snatched up her clothes and the two bags and ran out of the cave. Henry laughed and Reese stood up again to face Robin.

"Well...catching the princess will be a lot easier later on without her protector around," Henry said and then in a split second...Robin was out.

Maria's POV

I...I cant believe he would do this to me. Why is it such a crime for me to want to stay with him? He practically tells me he wants to be with me and then go's and uses it against me? I ran...I ran through the forest, aimlessly before I remember that Robin told me to go somewhere. At first I couldn't figure out where he was talking about, until it hit me. Hideaway Hollow, it was our special place and I knew that it was where I was told to go, so I went. I looked to the sky, it had to be around three something and I remembered Robin telling my uncle that we would be home by six...I hope he's okay, but I'm still mad! An hour went by and I was still alone, suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Robin!

End of POV

"Maria! I'm so sorry for making you leave. It wasn't that hard of a fight, I had them both on the ground in two seconds flat. I guess I wasn't fighting as well because you were just so distracting to me," Robin said flirtatiously. Maria smiled and looked deep into Robins eyes. They were brown and wide and...different. There was something there that wasn't there before. A hunger...a strong hunger. It wasn't his normal desire look...it was much more intense than ever and frankly, it made Maria nervous.

"I'm sorry I'm such a distraction," Maria replied casually. Robin smiled and leaned against the wall.

"No...don't be sorry princess, I like it...a lot," he said as he pushed himself off the wall and toward Maria. Maria backed away from Robin and ironically fell onto the bed.

"Robin, are you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yes...why?" Robin questioned.

"You aren't yourself, you're different," Maria said as she lifted herself up into a sitting position.

"Confident is a better word for it. Not different...just a whole lot more confident," Robin replied as he got down on the bed a crawled to Maria. Maria jumped up from the bed and backed away once again.

"Well stop it! We need to get back to the manor or my uncle will go mad with worry," Maria said. Robin hoped up and quickly made his way to the door and slide the locks over.

"You aren't going anywhere...sweetheart," Robin smiled and made his way back toward Maria.

**Oooooo...WHAT? Yeah...TOTALLY NOT EXPECTED! I even have goosbumps! Im kind of scared of whats going on to? I mean what is up with 'Robin'? Is this really going down? Answer? Yes! I'm super excited to publish this and remeber...REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Its short...I know, but Iam working on the next...maybe updated again today or maybe tommorow, but here you go!**

**~This Isn't Me~**

Robin's POV

It was so strange. I was standing in the piano room with Maria during the ball, but she seemed so angry with me. She wouldn't look me in the eyes; it was almost like she couldn't. My mind was speaking to me, but I wasn't listening.

"Robin...comfort her, tell her your sorry. Say that everything will be alright and you need her to trust you...," My brain spoke. I was prepared to do so, but suddenly there was a bright red flash and I broke through it. I wasn't me...I was...the opposite of me. Usually I am very conservative with how I feel about Maria, mostly just to keep her safe, but this time...I was very...forward. Maria was sitting at the piano in the dress I gave to her and I walked up to he and pulled her up out of the seat. Maria pulled away and I smirked. It was almost like I enjoyed her resistance.

"Princess...come on, I told you I loved you. Isn't that enough?" I said as a grasped her arm.

"Leave me alone...you are not Robin! I'm going to prove it and I will find Robin...the real Robin!" Maria snapped. What was going on? Where was I? Wait...this isn't real! I'm asleep...eww, what is the wet and slobbery all over my my...Wrolf? I woke up and low and behold...I was on the cave floor with Wrolf over my head. After the curse was broken, Wrolf remained a lion and he went off into the forest to protect the Merryweather grounds. In my opinion...he wasn't doing a very good job, he let dumb and dumber in. Anyway...Henry was gone and Reese was laying unconscious up against the wall.

"Wrolf? What on earth happened? Oh no...where's Henry...and Maria!" I worried. I brought myself up from the cold cave floor and examined Reese. He wasn't dead, but I almost wished he was. I thought about it for a minute and realized that I could use him so I slapped him across the face and his eyes flashed open. He grasped his cheek and tried changing his position before he looked up at me...with terror in his eyes.

"Robin...what happened?" Reese asked.

"Looks like you best bud decided you were of better use as a causality. Now, you have two choices. One, you come with me and you work with me...not against me or two, you refuse and die right here," I threatened. Reese knew I wasn't kidding and he got up from the floor and held out his hand.

"Call me sidekick!" he replied and I shook his hand. Then we made our way into the forest to find Maria. I could only hope that Henry hadn't found her first.


	12. Chapter 12

**I got so off tract and I love it! This was supposed to be a sappy love story, but now we got some hard core issuees going down. Henry is sort of a butt and Robin and Reese are trying to find Maria, but neither of them know Henry has already found her and has a messed up plan! I'm even confused with what going on, but i'm sure I'll get on a track sometime...maybe?**

_**~ Why Are You Doing This? ~**_

Maria's POV

"Henry? What are you doing? Where's Robin?" I asked.

"Why princess, I am standing right here. Now, I wish to ask you something...if I may," He replied.

"You absolutely may not! I want to know where Robin is and I want to know now! I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play here, but if you think I'm as stupid as to believe you are Robin then you are sadly mistaken!" I snapped. That wasn't the best idea...The next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"You listen here little princess! I was kind enough to let you precious protector live another day, but it doesn't come without a price! You keep your mouth shut! From this point forward...I'm Robin, got it?" He yelled as I crawled backwards up against the wall. My eyes filled with tears, but a small bit of relief shot through me also. Robin was alive...at least for now. I simply nodded and Henry grinned in satisfaction. He sighed and stretched out his arm towards mine. I looked up at him...it was so strange...he looked like Robin and it was freaking me out.

"I have a condition also," I said confidently. Henry frowned and walked away.

"What?" He snapped.

"Change back into Henry for now. I don't want to see Robins body when I'm talking to you," I demanded. Henry rolled Robin's eyes...that sounds so weird! Anyway, after a small internal fit with himself, Henry became Henry again. Blonde, tall, green eyed, Henry. It sickens me how perfect he looks, but nothing can compare to Robin...I need him, I could defiantly live without Henry. After changing back to himself, Henry yet again held his hand down to me...this time, I took it. I know I can't trust him, but if I don't at least pretend I do, Robin and I both could die. So I got up and dusted myself off.

"I'm Robin in front of your family, his family and everyone in between...understand me?" Henry asked.

"I do , but can I ask a question?" I replied.

"I guess. It's not like you are not going to ask anyway rather I say you can or not," Henry snapped as he flopped himself into a chair.

"Alright then...why do you need to be thought of as Robin? Whats so important?" I asked.

"Well one thing is that Robin is the heir to the throne and I want that power," he replied.

"But when the real Robin comes back around everyone will know that you are an imposter," I argued.

"He isn't going to be coming around anytime soon princess. I've got the upper hand right now," he replied.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned.

"Well...I happen to have you and he doesn't. That fool takes you as something special, but I know that all you are is a witch!" he yelled.

"I am not a witch! Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter because I know that Robin would do what it took to keep you safe and if I happen to tell him to leave Moonacre for your protection then he would," Henry smirked. I let out the breath I had been holding in since he got here and I walked closer to Henry.

"Henry...please. I'll do anything, just don't make Robin leave...don't hurt him," I begged. Henry stood up and looked down at me.

"Hmm, maybe instead of threatening Robin with your safety...I'm threatening you with his. It wasn't my original plan, but I feel that it will work just as well," Henry replied confidently. I backed away and shook my head."What? I'm not even doing anything to you!"

"Yes, but I can sense what you are thinking and that will not be happening, understood?" I questioned.

"You said you would do anything to keep your precious Robin safe...are we backing out so soon?" he said smugly.

"Alright, let me rephrase this. I'll do anything within reason. I will do what is required to give you what you want and as you said...power? Am I correct?" I asked.

"Indeed, but you never let me finish princess. The throne was only one of the two things I want...the other is you," Henry replied flirtatiously. I scoffed and moved toward the door, but of course that didn't work."We aren't leaving here until you promise me that you'll be mine after all of this is over."

"Henry! No...I have to get back to the manor before six or my uncle will kill us both...or me and Robin, never mind! It just wont be pretty for either of us!" I snapped and Henry was shocked by my resistance.

"You know...maybe there is a better way to go about this," he said.

"Killing me? I doubt that will go over well with quite a bit of people," I replied.

"That;s the final option, but what if can prove that I am a nice guy?" Henry asked.

"Ha! If you were a nice guy then I wouldn't be in this mess, Robin wouldn't be who knows where and everything could be at peace, but no! You had to go stir everything up! I was just getting comfortable with the idea of me and-," I paused.

"Robin? Please. He isn't even fit to be a king...no less a husband and before you go pointing your little finger at me maybe you should know that your perfect Robin punched me last night. He ran off and slept out in the forest somewhere all night. I'm surprised you didn't notice that he was wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday also," he said.

"You all wear almost the exact same thing everyday anyway! I mean seriously...you look like you did the first time I met you," I snapped.

"Alright princess, you know what? I'm not going to fight with you because I actually admit I'm on the short end of the stick right now, but Robin is still vulnerable, therefore, you have to give me a chance or you may not ever see him again," Henry replied.

"How do I know that Robin isn't perfectly fine? What if he's not scared of you? How do you know he isn't waiting for you outside right now?" I asked.

"Because the last time I seen him he was out cold on the cave floor," Henry said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Relax, he'll wake up sometime...," he said.

"Wait...where's Reese?" I asked.

"Also out cold on the cave floor," he replied.

"Why did you-," I was cut off.

"I don't know! He was in the way and he kept blabbering about the what ifs and what nots...it was really annoying!" He snapped.

"You are heartless," I replied.

"No, no princess...I just know what I want, unlike Robin," he said. I knew he was right. I still hadn't talked to the real Robin about what he said earlier and I may not ever get to, but I had to try to keep him and myself alive. I dropped my head slightly and glared up at Henry who had developed a smile."So...are you done complaining?" he asked and I nodded."Well then, lets go! Get your stuff," he said. I tried not to look excited, but I was ecstatic. Now how am I going to get away from this creep?

**CONFUSED? Yeah...me to! The question is...will Henry actually have a good side and with Maria being who she is...will she find it? How will this ball work out? Is Henry just a bluffer or is he dead serious? Goodbye for now my lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Its a shorty...dont hate me! I promise it will pick back up, but I just started new classes and its a drg trying to get everything settled. I hope you enjoy this little chappie and leave reveiws on what you think will happen next and dont worry my contest winner! I will add your character soon, but its just going alot slower than i expected.**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_ ~Where? What? Why?~_**

"Okay so what was Henry planning on doing? Did he tell you?" Robin asked. Reese nodded and sighed.

"Not much...except for taking your spot as the heir to the De Noir throne and banishing you from the valley forever," Reese replied casually.

"What?! He isn't even a De Noir! He cant take the throne he doesn't have any true blood," Robin snapped.

"Yeah...about that, Henry went to visit someone after you flipped your lid last night," Reese replied.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Valerie," Reese backed away from Robin as he said this. Robin glared at Reese and sighed.

"For what?" he asked.

"He wouldn't say exactly, but I can bet it was something to do with her magic holding mother. He must have went to request a power or gift to use to help him take the throne," Reese replied.

"I wouldn't think her mother would betray me like that. I know me and Valerie didn't work out, but Ms. Locke understood that it wasn't my fault and she knew I cared for Valerie even though Valerie didn't value me," Robin said.

"Okay Robin, don't get mad, but I know that you didn't just care for her...you were in love with her," Reese said.

"I wasn't in love with her," Robin snapped.

"Your only lying to yourself Robin," Reese said.

"I admit I loved her, but I was not in love with her...there's a huge difference. The kind of love I felt for her was a caring love and the kind I feel for...," Robin stopped.

"Maria?" Reese questioned and Robin nodded.

"That's in love," Robin replied.

"I really hate to ask, but are you sure this princess is the girl you actually want? I mean she's so much younger that you," Reese said.

"Three years! Its only three years, Reese! She just turned fifteen today and I'm eighteen...its not that big of a deal!" Robin yelled.

"Alright, alright, dude just relax...sorry," Reese replied.

"I don't get why everyone sees age as a big deal around here! No one ever had a problem with it before...why now? I thought it was just Maria and Miss Heliotropes issue, not everyone in the valley!" Robin ranted.

"I don't know...its just that she is the Moon Princess and your the De Noir heir so its sort of strange," Reese said.

"That doesn't even matter...I don't care what anyone thinks about the situation because Maria is what makes me happy," Robin replied.

"Did you...you know? Back there earlier...was Henry right?" Reese asked. Robin knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No it wasn't like that. I told you what we did and that was the truth. The only reason we were not fully clothed was because I didn't want Ms. Heliotrope the throw a fit on me and Maria for her clothes being wet so she took the dress off and left her underclothes on...the whole time," Robin replied.

"Are you going to though? I mean...do you want to?" Reese questioned.

"Well all I'm thinking about right now is finding her," Robin replied.

"Yeah, but I mean if we do and tonight you get to tell her...would you?" Reese asked.

"I would want to, but I wouldn't. I still don't think I could even if she wanted me to," Robin said.

"Why not?! I swear...you have got to get your head on straight man!" Reese snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"If you tell her...obviously she will most likely accept and eventually you two will get married and all that sappy stuff. What I'm saying is that you are going to end up doing it anyway...so why not? If it happens to happen...let it," Reese said.

"That's typical for someone who doesn't know her to say. Just because she's the Moon Princess doesn't mean I'm going to rush into it like I only want her because of her powers. She means so much more to me than anyone thinks...Listen, we've got to find her and soon. I have that terrible feeling that Henrys already found her and I'm afraid to know what he has planned," Robin replied.

"I get it, so where are we going?" Reese asked.

"Hideaway Hollow...not so much a hideaway anymore, but that isn't important as of now," Robin said.

"Okay and what if Henry already found her and left?" Reese questioned.

"Then we go back to the manor and tell everyone what has happened," Robin replied.

"Woah, woah, woah! I am not going into Moonacre Manor! That place is da-," Robin cut him off.

"Oh shut up! It is not, don't worry yourself...its not going to swallow you up or crush you," Robin replied as he turned him steady walk into a slow jog.

"Ugh! Wait up!" Reese yelled as he ran to catch up with Robin.

**There you go lovlies! I will get this back on track don worry! This day of Maria's birthday is a long day, right? I hope you liked the itty bitty chappie and I cant wait to hear what you think about it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Here you go! I'm so sorry for falling behind...my internet has been terrible!_**

**_ Chapter 13_**

**_ -Deal?-_**

** Maria and Henry were nearing Moonacre Manor and Henry quickly changed himself back into Robin. Maria shook her head and frowned when she saw that he was once again Robin.**

** "Henry?" Maria said.**

** "Its Robin from now on okay?" Henry replied.**

** "Ugh fine! Robin?" Maria repeated.**

** "What?" Henry asked.**

** "Why are you using me to get to the throne?" Maria asked.**

** "Because you are the only thing Robin would trade the throne for. If I have you I have Robin, and if I have Robin then I have the throne. Its really not all that complicated," Henry replied.**

** "But when Robin comes back he will tell everyone that you are an imposter and then you will most likely be put to death so..." Maria stated.**

** "No...that wont happen because when he does try that, you will say that I am the real Robin and then I will decide his punishment," Henry said.**

** "I will not!" Maria snapped.**

** "Do you want Robin alive? Or shall I find him and kill him now?" Henry smirked.**

** "So you wont kill him? Wait, you cant exile him either! You promised!" Maria cried.**

** "Oh princess...I promise a lot of things, but keeping those promises is a different story," Henry replied. Maria saw the manor come into view and she made a quick decision. Suddenly Maria darted for the doors of the manor and Henry took a moment to realize what she was doing. Maria reached the door a few steps ahead of Henry and swung it open, but she wasn't expecting what she saw.**

** "Surprise!" A giant group of people yelled. Maria froze and before she could say anything, Henry was standing right behind her. Maria opened her mouth to tell everyone what had happen, but Loveday had beat her to it.**

** "Maria, Robin, you are just on time! Maria, I planned this huge birthday celebration for you! Robin, I need you to go help Benjamin in the dinning hall while Miss Heliotrope and I assist Maria while she dresses. Alright? Okay! Come along Maria!" Loveday said as she began to pull Maria up the stairs, but Maria resisted for a moment.**

** "Wait! Um...can I talk to...er, Robin for a moment please. Just a quick word?" Loveday released Maria and she ran back down the small amount of stairs and pulled Henry into the hall outside of the foyer.**

** "Princess...I swear if you say a word about any of this I will kill Robin and maybe even your uncle," Henry threatened.**

** "I'm not going to say anything, but with that comes a price," Maria said.**

** "Like what?" Henry asked.**

** "Try your very best to act like Robin and not like the giant oaf you are?"Maria said.**

** "I guess its doable...," Henry replied.**

** "That's not it. Another thing is to stay inside the manor," Maria stated.**

** "Also doable," Henry replied. "Anything else?"**

** "Yes...when Robin does show up...let me talk to him. Just one conversation?" Maria begged.**

** "That is going to take a bit of persuasion," Henry said.**

** "What do you want?" Maria asked cautiously.**

** "As you know...I am going to exile him, but only for two years," Henry replied.**

** "Two years? Henry...please don't!" Maria said.**

** "Shhh! Its not that long. In those two years, you will pretend like everything is normal and we are as happy as two love struck mares hopping along in the forest. We will get married and you will rule the De Noir throne with me until those two years are up. By that time...you will have a choice. Either you can stay with me and all of your family and friends or when Robin returns you can leave Moonacre and live elsewhere together?" Henry said.**

** "And what if I don't agree to this?" Maria asked.**

** "Then you don't get your little conversation with Robin and instead of two years it'll be forever...how's that for blackmail?" Henry snapped. Maria sighed and looked around at her surroundings as if she was going to see Robin come to her rescue, but he wasn't. **

** "Fine...deal," Maria finally said as she dropped her head. Henry smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.**

** "Its okay Maria...lets just go do what we were told and move on for the moment alright?" Henry replied. Maria gasped quietly when she heard her real name come from Henry and at that very moment he seemed sincere. Maria nodded and went out the door with Henry following quietly.**

**_Well there you go! I will probably update tonight so stay tuned!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Here you go my lovlies! I will add the next chapter right after this one...so YAY! Anyway, I hope you like it!_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_ -Confusion-_**

Robin's POV

Reese and I were still continuing through the forest because we had a bit of a set back when Reese got caught in one of his own traps...

"Ahh! Robin help!" Reese screamed. I turned around and there was Reese hanging upside down by his two feet. It reminded me of that time Maria trapped me a while back, except that was by one foot...not two, but whatever.

"You idiot! Didn't you set this trap like the other morning?" I asked.

"Maybe...I don't know," Reese said. I looked at him unconvincingly and he sighed heavily."Yes! Okay? Can you just get me down now?!" he snapped. I laughed quietly to myself and pulled out my life."Whoa whoa wait!" Reese yelled when he saw the knife.

"Do you want down or not?" I asked.

"Ugh fine," Reese replied as he prepared himself to fall. I cut the rope and there Reese fell onto the dirt below. He untied himself since I obviously wasn't going to help...anyway after Reese got situated we continued our way back to Moonacre...

End of POV

Robin and Reese were finally getting closer to the manor, but something in the air made Robin stop.

"Robin? What are you doing?" Reese asked as Robin looked around his surroundings.

"Something isn't right here," Robin replied.

"What do you mean?" Reese questioned.

"Someone is watching us...I can feel it and I can...smell it?" Robin wandered to himself.

"I smell something to. What is it?" Reese asked.

"I know, but I hope I'm wrong," Robin replied. As soon as Robin finished his sentence out behind a tree came...Valerie.

"Why would you hope to be wrong darling?" Valerie asked with a satisfied grin on her face. Robin scoffed and shook his head.

"Because I particularly don't want you near me, Maria, my family, her family, my friends, her friends, hell I don't even want you around Henry, but that seems to be to late of a wish doesn't it?" Robin ranted.

"Indeed...Robin dear, why do you even waste your precious time on a girl like her? She's much to young for you," Valerie stated.

"Once again, its only like four years! I don't get the big deal! Ugh never mind...what do you want?" Robin snapped.

"Well since you are obviously not going to change your mind about the girl...I figured I could possibly change her mind about you," Valerie said.

"She wouldn't do that," Robin stated.

"Now Robin...how do you know? The last time she saw the real you was when you practically forced her to leave you at the cave and threatened her with your feelings, am I correct?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, but...wait. What do you mean by "the real me"?" Robin questioned.

"Oh well...your dashing young friend came to me last night. He wanted something that required a bit of a makeover, but you will soon realize that the princess has no true feelings for you anyway so what does it matter? Well bye bye!" Valerie said as she jogged off back towards the village.

"Wait, I-," Robin stopped when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. Robin just began to continue walking towards the manor and Reese followed silently for a minute.

"Well that was weird," Reese broke the silence.

"Yes, but I'm going to get this all figured out when we get to the manor. Look there it is now...come on!" Robin yelled as he began running. Reese groaned and slowly followed behind.

-Okay this is happening at the same time so don't get confused...-

"Oh Maria you look beautiful in this dress Robin got you!" Loveday squealed. Maria smiled politely, but in her mind she could only think of what she was going to say to the real Robin when he got there. As Maria began to fall into a deep thought there was a quiet knock on the door, which was already open. It was Henry?...Robin? Whatever...

"Wow, Maria you look breathtaking," Henry said. At this time, Maria knew she had to put on her happy face and go with it. She turned around and nodded.

"Thank you, Robin...you look nice as well," Maria replied. Loveday smiled with the thought of Maria and Robin being together so she excused herself quickly and before Maria could object...it was only her and Henry.

"So...are you alright?" Henry asked. Maria scoffed and moved towards her mirror.

"Am I alright? Did you really just ask that question? I am practically being held hostage by you, you are pretending to be the boy I love and you are exiling the real one for two years...so no I am not alright!" Maria snapped. Henry got up and walked up behind Maria at the mirror where you can she both of their reflections. Maria saw her and Robin, but she knew it really wasn't him and Henry noticed this so he changed back into himself for a moment. Maria looked up at the two reflections in the mirror and saw that it was now her and Henry; she smiled and glanced up at Henry who was staring back down at her.

"What is it Maria?" Henry asked. Maria shrugged and let out a small laugh.

"I don't know. I want to hate you right now, but you seem to actually care about me," Maria said.

"I do care about you...I didn't earlier, but I do now. I don't want to hurt you...or Robin, but I want power," Henry confessed.

"Why? Why do you want power this much?" Maria asked.

"Because Robin has everything that I've always wanted. Power, money, respect, love...I just want something that I can be proud of," Henry said.

"You're going to be proud of ruining my happiness?" Maria asked.

"But you can be happy with me...I mean what has you so attached to Robin? If he really loved you...would he have threatened you with his feelings for you?" Henry asked. Maria pondered for a moment and went to reply, but suddenly the was a knock at the door and Henry quickly changed back into Robin.

"It's Miss Heliotrope! Maria, your guests are waiting!" She said.

"We are coming!" Maria yelled and she and Henry got up and headed down stairs.

_**Love it? Hate it? Either way please review! Thank you for reading and the next chapter is coming up!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ta da! Here I am again! Two chapters at once! WOW! I really hope you dont hate me after this chapter...**_

_** Chapter 15**_

_** -Wait...WHAT?!-**_

So far everything was going well. Maria was talking to a few of the girls who came from the village while Henry was trying to keep up his act...

"So Maria, are you and Robin De Noir an item or something?" A girl asked. Maria coughed and took a sip of her tea while she thought quickly about how to reply.

"Um well Rosie, I'm not actually sure yet. He hasn't said anything to set our relationship in stone, but we are very close. Why do you ask?" Maria questioned.

"Well he is gorgeous and if you weren't together then I was going to take a shot at him," Rosie replied. Maria at first was offended, but then she remembered that Robin was actually Henry so...

"Go ahead, I'm sure he'll love the attention," Maria said. Rosie nodded before she walked across the room to Henry who was alone and staring out the big glass window. When Rosie reached him she tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped from the surprise.

"Hi Robin," Rosie said.

"Oh...hello, and may I ask your name?" Henry asked.

"Rosie, and may I ask what the one and only Robin De Noir is doing standing by the window all alone?" Rosie questioned.

"Well that's a good question...Maria isn't really in the mood to talk to me and I'm just thinking about how to fix some things," Henry replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rosie asked as she placed her hand on "Henry's" forearm.

"I just did some things that didn't go quite as planned and now everything is messed up. I never wanted to hurt anyone and I absolutely don't want to force anyone into anything, but at the same time I think I have developed some particular feelings today that aren't returned because I have also recently been a huge jerk," Henry ranted.

"Wait...do you mean Maria?" Rosie asked.

"What?" Henry questioned.

"The feelings you developed...are they for Maria" Rosie asked again. Henry opened "his" mouth to reply when he saw something out in the field from the window. When he looked closer he noticed who it was. Robin and Reese were running towards the manor!

"Oh um...I'm sorry, but I've really gotta go! Sorry!" Henry said as he ran over towards Maria.

"Um Robin, what are you doing?" Maria asked as he turned her towards him.

"You wanted to talk to someone...they're here," Henry said. Maria's eyes widened and she looked at Lilly who was obviously very confused.

"Um I have a situation to take care of, sorry," Maria said before having Henry pull her out the doors. They ran quickly to the door and Henry changed into himself before swinging the door open and when he did...Robin and Reese were already at the steps.

"Robin!" Maria yelled as she leaped to him and wrapped her arms around him. Robin was happy to see Maria, but at the moment he had his eyes darting at Henry.

"Maria...has he hurt you?" Robin asked.

"Henry? No he hasn't. Are you okay?" Maria questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I want to know whats going on here. Why is Henry even with you?" Robin asked.

"Um...can we talk?" Maria turned and asked Henry for permission.

"Yes...over there," Henry replied as he pointed at the stables. Maria nodded and pulled Robin with her and leaving Henry and Reese awkwardly alone. When they reached the entrance of the stables, Robin pulled away from Maria.

"Why did you need Henry's permission to talk to me?" Robin asked.

"Its a long story and I only have a short time to explain so please let me get through it before any questions. When you made me leave you earlier I assumed you wanted me to go to Hideaway Hollow so that's where I went to wait for you. I thought you would never show up, but "you" did-," Maria was cut off.

"Wait I never-," Robin began to say.

"Let me explain. You showed up, but it wasn't you...it was Henry and he looked exactly like you. He told me that you and Reese were both out cold and he threatened to kill you if I didn't do what I was told. So now I'm acting like he is Robin to keep him from killing you, my uncle, or anyone else for that matter," Maria finished. She considered telling him about the two year exile and the marrying Henry, but she decided to hold that information back for now.

"What?!" Robin snapped.

"Really Robin its okay...he hasn't done anything, but he is after something," Maria said.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"The De Noir throne," Maria replied.

"That isn't going to happen...my father will-," Robin began, but Maria stopped him.

"No Robin, you don't understand. He can completely transform into you and I'm not going to risk your life or anyone else's so I have decided to let everyone think he is you and you are an imposter," Maria confessed.

"What...your betraying me? After everything that I did today? After all of the things that happened? Everything I've told you just went out the door? I can't believe I was going to ask you to...," Robin stopped.

"Ask me what?" Maria questioned.

"Nothing," Robin replied.

"Robin...I promise I'm not betraying you. I'm protecting you, me, my uncle, everyone," Maria said.

"Protecting you is my job! You don't protect me...it isn't how this relationship works!" Robin snapped.

"Our relationship?" Maria wandered.

"Yes! Okay yes! Our relationship...you know, the one where I pretend like I don't have feelings for you and you act like you hate me. You remember that?" Robin babbled.

"Robin...I, I need to tell you that-," Maria was cut off when suddenly Robin pulled her to him and smashed his lips on to hers. Maria was shocked at first and it took a moment to realize what was happening. After she came back down to earth Maria began to return the kiss and Robin took that as permission to deepen it. He placed his hand on the back of Maria's head and pulled her even closer. Without intentionally doing it, Robin had pulled Maria down onto a bail of hail and proceeded to climb on top of her while continuing to kiss her. Robin knew he needed to stop, but he had trouble resisting because it wasn't like Maria was objecting or anything so he just kept going. Suddenly, when he heard a low moan come from Maria, he pulled back and life Maria up with him. Maria frowned and looked up at Robin with a disappointed look.

"I can't do this Maria," Robin confessed.

"Why not?" Maria pouted.

"Because I want to do the respectable thing and be married to you before we do anything serious," Robin replied. Maria dropped her head and sighed.

"But I want you to be the one who does it," Maria replied. Robin scooted closer to Maria and took her hand.

"It will be me...if you want to?" Robin replied.

"I do, but-," Maria started to say, but she was interrupted.

"But she's marrying me-," Henry said as he came barging into the stables. Robin looked at Maria in horror as he hoped to see her deny it, but she didn't...she just looked at the ground.

**_Well...thats that! It will be about a day or so before I get another chapter, but it wont be to long a wait! I assure you that all will be well...maybe! I can't give it away can I? Love you all! Dont forget to reveiw!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Here is chapter 17! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_ Chapter 17_**

**_ -Mind Boggling-_**

**Maria's POV**

I was walking through London and the sun was actually shinning, which was fairly rare since it was always raining. There was something happening over in the cemetery...someone must have died. I knew most of the people in London because my father was actually surprisingly popular...especially with the women. I decided to walk over and see who unfortunately had passed away. When I walked over I noticed something very strange. I was there, not the me that I was...the me that was standing in front of a coffin with Miss Heliotrope standing beside me. I soon realized that this was indeed my very own fathers funeral. This was all strange, but one thing was the strangest...no one seemed to notice me, it was like I was invisible. I remember that I had seen Robin there before so I took this as an opportunity to see what he was actually up to. I cautiously made my way over to the gazebo and waited. Soon Robin made himself known and he actually had some of his clan with him...

"Robin, get back here before she sees you," Reese demanded.

"Shut up!" Robin snapped. Henry walked up behind Robin for a moment and looked at me (the one at the funeral of course).

"Damn...is that her? She is definitely easy on the eyes," Henry stated and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Mhm, sure is, but we are supposed to scare her away from Moonacre...not bring her back for fun. Got it?" Robin questioned.

"Whatever," Henry replied as he walked away. Robin remained while the others backed off and at that moment was when I turned around and seen Robin leaning against the column. As soon as I turned back around Robin quickly darted back to his clan.

"Ugh...she saw me," Robin cried.

"Good job you little dolt!" Dulac snapped. Robin looked through the bushes back at me and smiled before jogging up to the rest of the group. I followed them...I couldn't help it. We made it to this bar and Robin turned around and it seemed that he was looking at me...he was!"

"Maria?" He said.

"Robin! Robin, you can see me?" I cried.

"Maria...Maria wake up!" he said again.

"I am awake! What are you talking about?" I snapped before I felt someone shaking me.

"Maria! Maria are you alright?" I heard. Suddenly I woke up...I was laying on the ground in the forest and Henry was hovering over me with a worried look on his face.

**End of POV**

"Wha-what happened? Where's Robin?" Maria asked drowsily.

"He's gone...do you remember what happened?" Henry asked and Maria shook her head.

"No...the last thing I remember was you coming in durning Robin and I talking in the stables," Maria replied.

"Well you weren't exactly talking...," Henry frowned.

"I know...I really need to talk to him. Where is he? What happened?" Maria asked.

"Well...," Henry began.

**Flashback**

"Maria, what is he talking about?" Robin asked.

"Did you not here me? I said that she was marrying me...not you!" Henry snapped.

"Henry shut up! Nothing was even going on," Robin lied.

"Both of you stop! Henry...we were still talking!" Maria snapped.

"Yeah well...I was tired of listening," Henry replied.

"You were listening to us?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah and it kinda sounded like you were about to propose to my fiance," Henry replied.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't proposing...Maria, what is going on?!" Robin asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Maria cried.

"So this idiot proposed to you and you accepted?!" Robin yelled.

"No! It isn't like that! Its just for two years and-," Maria began to say.

"Two years?! Maria why are you taking this so lightly? I'm still confused with what is happening! I mean how much did I miss in the last few hours?!" Robin ranted.

"Well apparently and engagement...," Henry added.

"You! You've done something to her!" Robin snapped as he got up and grabbed Henry's jacket collar.

"Woah buddy! I ain't done nothing to her! Maria...tell em," he demanded.

"Robin stop!" Maria stood up and placed her hand on Robin's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Robin snapped.

"Robin...I-," Maria started, but Henry cut her off.

"See Maria, he kisses you like he did and tells you everything you want to hear then he does this! I told you he didn't actually care for you...he left you defenseless out in the forest and didn't even fight hard enough to stay conscious for you," Henry said. Robin let go of Henry and looked at Maria.

"No...that isn't true. He hit me in the back of the head with a rock! I made you go to keep you safe...I didn't know that this would happen. Maria, why are you marrying him? What happened?" Robin asked.

"He wants the De Noir throne...I told you that," Maria said.

"So? What do you have to do with the De Noir throne?" Robin asked.

"Like I told Maria...If I have her, I have you and if I have you, I have the throne," Henry replied.

"What? She doesn't even-," Robin went to say, but there was a sound of people outside and Henry quickly changed into Robin. Robin gasped and looked at Maria in wonder. Suddenly Sir Benjamin and Loveday were standing before, completely flabbergasted.

"Maria...what...which...how...Robin?" Benjamin rambled as everyone else was completely quiet. Maria looked at both of the "Robins" in fear. "Henry" shook his head at Maria and this left Maria to make a quick decision. Should she tell her uncle the truth and risk them all dying then and there or lie and hope for the best? Everyone was still silent before..."Maria! I asked what is going on?!"

"Um, well Robin...he uh...he accidentally...he accidentally cloned himself!" Maria made up. Loveday was totally not convinced...

"Cloned? You cloned yourself brother?" Loveday crossed her arms. The real Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Henry quickly interrupted.

"Yes! I mean...yes. Yes I did...," he replied.

"Oh really? And how did you accomplish this?" Loveday questioned. Maris faked a loud cough and Robin looked back at her. She looked at him in total fear and he knew he had to play along.

"Sister...I'm the real Robin. He's the clone and he'll be gone soon...I've actually studied how to get rid of...annoying and irritable clones so everything is handled out here. Maria's fine...we were just talking and I figured it would be fun to drink this vile of clone producer potion that I bought from this weird traveler lady as a joke. Apparently it wasn't a joke...," Robin lied. Maria and Henry were impressed...it was a very good fake story.

"Mmm...Maria? Is this true?" Benjamin asked and Maria nodded.

"Yes we were just joking around...we didn't think it would actually work," Maria replied. Suddenly Miss Heliotrope bursts out the manor doors in a panic.

"Sir Benjamin! Sir Benjamin?! A few of the young De Noir men have gotten in a fight! There are fists flying everywhere! Come stop this nonsense now!" She cried. Loveday and Sir Benjamin looked back and forth from Miss Heliotrope, Maria and the two Robins. "Sir Benjamin! Hurry!"

"Robin, get this figured out! Now!" Benjamin snapped before grabbing Lovedays hand a dragging her back toward the manor. After the two adults were out of sight...

"Well...that went well," Henry said as he changed back into himself.

"How in hell are you able to turn into me?!" Robin yelled.

"Valerie helped and the cost for it wasn't much either...," Henry replied smugly. Robin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Your kidding, she wouldn't settle for that...what else does she want?" Robin asked.

"What? You don't think I put on a good enough show for her to avoid that?" Henry wandered.

"Please...she isn't that stupid," Robin replied. Maria was completely disgusted by this entire conversation.

"Enough! Henry...you never said that Valerie had anything to do with this!" Maria snapped.

"I know that princess...you don't need to know everything or else this entire plan wouldn't work!" Henry replied.

"Okay! You know what? This is ridiculous! Maria, come on, we are going to get my father and get this settled right now!" Robin said as he began towards Maria, but was stopped when Henry jumped in front of him.

"I don't think so Robin...," Henry replied as he pulled a gun from his belt and aimed it at...Maria. "Go on, take another step," Henry said as he moved away from Robin's path with the gun still aimed at Maria. Robin shook his head and sighed. He didn't move...Maria didn't move...Henry didn't move. It was pure tension between all three of them.

"Henry...just stop, please" Robin begged.

"Ha, the great Robin De Noir is begging? I thought I'd never see the day!" Henry yelled.

"Listen, I don't care about the throne! You can have it for all I care! Just please...put the blasted gun down!" Robin pleaded.

"It doesn't work like that. I can't just take the throne...I'm not even in line for it!" Henry snapped.

"Then what?! Are you just going to pretend to be me forever?!" Robin asked.

"As long as it takes to gain trust..yes," Henry said.

"Oh yeah because a guy who pretends to be another guy is so very trusting!" Robin replied.

"Watch you mouth Robin...in case you haven't noticed I am pointing this gun a your princess here!" Henry snapped.

"Henry why are being like this anyway? Is it because I punched you? If it is I am sorry okay? I shouldn't have been so touchy," Robin apologized.

"Oh no Robin..I've wanted this for a long time, but the punch just triggered the whole plan," Henry replied. Robin didn't know what else to say. He couldn't risk Maria's life, but he couldn't bare to back off.

"Robin...," Maria said quietly and both of the young men turned toward her. "Just go," she said with tears in her eyes. This hit Robin like a ton of bricks...the only thing he could do was stare at Maria in hopes that there would be a look of hope on her face, but there was nothing...

"Did you hear her Robin? Just go!" Henry repeated. Robin snapped out of his trance and rubbed his neck in thought.

"Fine," he finally replied before turning around and exiting the stables. Henry lowered the gun and sat it on the work table beside him. Maria stood up with tears rolling down her face and walked up to Henry.

"Lets go back inside," Maria said and walked out the doors. Henry followed, leaving the gun at the table ands soon enough he realized that was a mistake. Maria had began running after Robin who was heading toward the forest. After a moment she was out of sight along with Robin...Henry quickly went back to retrieve the gun and headed to the forest himself.

**End of Flashback**

"I offered you back to him for the throne...he refused. He said that you were just a girl and that the throne was something he knew he wanted. I guess you were only there for fun and you told me that you never wanted to see him again so I exiled him, but then you regretted it and ran into the forest after him...I don't know what happened then. I searched for you and then I heard you scream. When I found you, you were laying here and Robin was nowhere to be seen," Henry lied.

"No...he wouldn't do that to me," Maria cried as she lifted herself up off the ground. "I have to find him! This has to be a mistake!"

"Maria...no, you have some sort of head trauma and need to see a doctor. Don't worry about this right now...come on, lets get back to the manor so we can get you fixed up," Henry said before helping Maria up and beginning on the walk back to Moonacre Manor.

**_Thank you for reading! PLease reveiw and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
